juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum12
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Wrzesień *Momo wraca 17 października 2009! :Z Turynu do Lyonu i z powrotem. Momo Sissoko, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi przewidywaniami, dostał od profesora Ferret zielone światło na drodze do powrotu do gry. Malijczyk w końcu wyzdrowiał w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Najpierw złamanie kości lewego śródstopia, potem stan zapalny - Sissoko niezbyt miło wspomina ostatnie miesiące. Te na szczęście należą już do przeszłości. Ciro Ferrara został poinformowany o tym, że z punktu widzenia medycznego może już brać Sissoko pod uwagę przy ustalaniu składu drużyny Juventusu na mecze. Na pewno nie znajdzie się jeszcze co prawda w grupie powołanych na Palermo, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że w sobotę 17 października zagra przeciwko Fiorentinie. Tym samym nareszcie znamy długo oczekiwaną odpowiedź na pytanie: "Kiedy wraca Momo?" 120px|right *Tiago: 3 tygodnie przerwy w grze :Mecz z Bayernem Monachium zebrał swego rodzaju żniwo w postaci kontuzji Portugalczyka Tiago. Piłkarz Juve już schodząc z murawy stadionu niemieckiej drużyny czuł ból w lewym udzie. Dziś już wiadomo, że to kolejny uraz. Rezonans magnetyczny i inne specjalistyczne badania przeprowadzone dzisiejszego dnia wykazały uraz mięśnia dwugłowego lewego uda, który zmusi Portugalczyka do przerwy w grze, trwającej około trzech tygodni. Portugalczyk dołącza więc do Alexa Del Piero, który również z konieczności rozpoczyna żmudną rehabilitację. *Del Piero: 40 dni przerwy w grze :Alessandro Del Piero nie ma w tym sezonie szczęścia. Kapitan Starej Damy doznał poważnej kontuzji uda, która wyklucza go z gry na ponad miesiąc. Dzień po powrocie z Niemiec piłkarze Juve wznowili treningi, podczas których Del Piero odczuł w pewnym momencie silny ból w lewym udzie. Lekarze od razu zabili na alarm i poddali go szczegółowym badaniom, które wykazały uraz 1 lub 2 stopnia mięśnia przywodziciela lewego uda. Pierwsze prognozy to przerwa w grze - której z resztą praktycznie w tym sezonie i tak nie było - trwająca nawet 40 dni. Alexa ominą więc mecze: z Maccabi w Champions League oraz z Palermo, Fiorentiną, Sieną, Sampdorią, Napoli i Atalantą w Serie A. Do gry wróci najpewniej po 15 listopada. 120px|right *Legrottaglie żałuje straconych punktów :Nie jeden, a trzy punkty były celem Juventusu Turyn przed spotkaniem przeciwko Bayernowi Monachium, dlatego Nicola Legrottaglie, w przeciwieństwie do dyrektora sportowego klubu, nie krył rozczarowania osiągniętym wynikiem. - Nie jesteśmy zadowoleni, ponieważ chcieliśmy ten mecz wygrać - mówił po bezbramkowym remisie z Bayernem Monachium w drugiej kolejce Ligi Mistrzów defensor gości Nicola Legrottaglie. - Wiedzieliśmy, że zmierzymy się z trudnym rywalem, ale chcieliśmy ugrać komplet punktów. Teraz musimy wygrać oba spotkania z Izraelczykami (Maccabi Haifa). W ataku Bayern ma światowej klasy specjalistów i fakt, że nie straciliśmy przeciwko nim gola z pewnością cieszy - oceniał gracz Starej Damy. *Ferrara zadowolony z remisu :Młody szkoleniowiec włoskiego Juventusu Turyn - Ciro Ferrara przyznał, iż satysfakcjonuje go remis jego zespołu we wczorajszym spotkaniu z niemieckim Bayernem Monachium. Przypomnijmy, iż ekipa Starej Damy wywalczyła jedynie podział punktów w starciu na Allinz Arena. Z tej okazji Juve spadło na trzecią pozycję w fazie grupowej Champions League. - Myślę, że możemy być usatysfakcjonowani tym wynikiem. Bayern grał bardzo dobrze w pierwszej połowie, zaś my pokazaliśmy się z lepszej strony po przerwie. - To nie był jednak najlepszy mecz w naszym wykonaniu. Graliśmy pod presją ataków Bayernu i nie ryzykowaliśmy zbyt wiele w ofensywie - powiedział Ciro Ferrara. 120px|right *2/6: Bayern-Juventus 0:0 :Szlagierowe spotkanie na Allianz Arena pomiędzy Bayernem Monachium a Juventusem Turyn podzieliło obie ekipy po jednym punkcie. Mimo zdecydowanych ataków Bawarczyków, którzy zepchnęli do defensywy Starą Damę nie udało się zdobyć bramki. Natomiast Juventus nie ma podstaw do narzekania z tego bezbramkowego remisu. Od drugiej minuty siłę ofensywną Bayernu Monachium próbował pokazać Arjen Robben w dwójkowej akcji z Miroslavem Klose. Holender minął rywala i dośrodkował piłkę na głowę reprezentanta Niemiec, jednak były snajper FC Kaiserslautern i Werderu Brema nie zdołał celnie uderzyć. Dwie minuty później po raz kolejny zaatakowali Bawarczycy. Tym razem sytuację stworzył Franck Ribery, podał do Robbena, a ten przedłużył do Muellera. Jednak młody talent z rezerw Bayernu uderzył niezbyt celnie, nie zmuszając Gianluigi Buffona do interwencji w tej akcji. W 12. minucie pierwszą groźną akcję przeprowadzili goście. Ekipa Starej Damy do tej pory zepchnięta do defensywy ruszyła wreszcie do ataków. Jednak po indywidualnej akcji Brazylijczyka Diego, dobrą interwencją w destrukcji popisał się Edson Braafheid i wybił piłkę na rzut rożny. Pierwszy strzał na bramkę ze strony podopiecznych Ciro Ferrary padł dopiero w 19. minucie gry. Wówczas po raz kolejny pokusił się najaktywniejszy w ekipie z Turynu - Diego, który przez kilka sezonów grał przecież w Bundeslidze ze sporym powodzeniem. W odpowiedzi Bayern przeprowadził najdogodniejszą sytuację w pierwszej połowie. Ribery znajdujący się po lewej stronie boiska przedrylował dwójkę stoperów i chciał przechytrzyć wychodzącego Buffona, jednak podcięta piłka zahaczyła tylko górną część siatki. W 45. minucie osłabienie w Bayernie. Boisko z powodu urazu opuścił Arjen Robben, jeden z najaktywniejszych piłkarzy w ekipie Louisa Van Gaala. W jego miejsce wszedł Chorwat Ivica Olić. Do przerwy Bayern-Juventus bez bramek. Po zmianie stron znów Bayern w natarciu. W 51. minucie dwójkową akcję Thomasa Muellera i Francka Ribery przerwał dobrym wyjściem jeden z najlepszych bramkarzy świata - Gigi Buffon. Jednak po tej akcji mecz troszkę zwolnił tempo, choć w dalszym ciągu to Bayern dominował na Allianz Arena, a Stara Dama ograniczała się do gry z kontry. Ale bez skutku. Na kwadrans przed końcem boisko opuścił zmęczony David Trezeguet. Jego partnerzy grając głównie z kontry nie wykorzystali atutów francuskiego wieżowca, a jego miejsce zajął Amauri. Nie zmieniło to jednak obrazu gry Starej Damy. Pomimo wielu prób ze strony gospodarzy i rozpaczliwej obronie przy kilku groźnych kontrach Juventusu spotkanie zakończyło się bezbramkowym remisem. :FC Bayern Monachium-Juventus Turyn 0:0 :Bayern: Butt - Lahm, Van Buyten, Badstuber, Braafheld - Muller, Ottl, Schweinsteiger - Robben (45' Olic), Klose (74' Gomez), Ribery :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Camoranesi (90' Tiago), Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Diego (60' Poulsen) - Trezeguet (74' Amauri), Iaquinta :Żółte kartki: Trezeguet 8', Camoranesi 37', Marchisio 57' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Howard Webb *Marchisio: Jesteśmy gotowi do walki! :Młody pomocnik Juventusu, Claudio Marchisio, zapewnia, że Bianconeri będą dzisiaj walczyć o to, by wywieźć z Monachium trzy punkty. Włoch obiecuje walkę o każdy centymetr boiska. W wywiadzie dla Tuttosport Marchisio powiedział: Mecz z Bayernem jest dla nas bardzo ważny. Jesteśmy do niego przygotowani i przekonani o swojej sile i potencjale. Nie będziemy jednak udawać, że mecz będzie łatwy - bo nie będzie. Trudności na pewno nie zabraknie. Osobiście jestem gotowy do gry. Gotowa jest jednak też cała reszta naszych piłkarzy. 120px|right *Diego od początku z Iaquintą i Amaurim? :Choć Ciro Ferrara podejmie decyzję o składzie podstawowej jedenastki Juventusu na mecz z Bayernem w ostatniej chwili, z ostatnich raportów wynika, że na murawę w pierwszym składzie wyjdą między innymi Diego, Iaquinta i Amauri. Brazylijczyk prezentował się dzisiejszego ranka nieco lepiej, niż na ostatnim treningu i jest wielce prawdopodobne, że mimo wielu wątpliwości wyjdzie w podstawowym składzie. Ból lewego uda to już przeszłość. Del Piero ma rozpocząć mecz na ławce, gotowy do zastąpienia byłego piłkarza Werderu w każdej chwili. Diego nie rozegra pewnie całego meczu, dlatego zmienić go może właśnie Alex. Ferrara myśli też nad tym, kto ma zagrać w ataku. O ile co do Iaquinty nie ma zbyt wielu wątpliwości, o tyle pytanie dotyczy tego, który z dwójki: Amauri-Trezeguet, miałby zagrać u jego boku. Wiele wskazuje na to, że mimo wszystko obok Vincenzo zagra od początku Brazylijczyk, a Trezegol usiądzie na ławce, by móc wejść na murawę choćby w drugiej połowie spotkania. *Van Gaal: Jesteśmy spokojniejsi od Juve :Luis Van Gaal, trenujący zespół Bayernu Monachium, jest zdania, że jutro jego podopieczni zagrają na większym luzie niż Juventus, jako że znajdują się w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji niż Włosi. Na przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej Van Gaal powiedział: To prawda, jesteśmy na pewno spokojniejsi niż Juventus, bo wygraliśmy pierwszy mecz, a jutro postaramy się o drugie zwycięstwo i kolejny komplet punktów. Jeśli nam się uda, będziemy mogli być prawie pewni awansu do dalszego etapu rozgrywek. Wypowiadając się na temat klasy jutrzejszego przeciwnika trener niemieckiego zespołu przyznał: Juventus jest świetnie zorganizowany w defensywie, ma genialnych piłkarzy, z których jeden - Diego - potrafi uczynić różnicę. Będziemy jednak uważać na nich wszystkich. Bawarczycy zagrają jutro najpewniej ustawieniem 4-2-3-1, z Riberym, Robbenem i Mullerem w podstawowym składzie. 120px|right *Trezeguet blisko osiągnięcia Sivoriego :David Trezeguet potrzebuje już tylko trzech goli, aby wyrównać rekord 167 zdobytych dla Starej Damy bramek należący do Omara Sivoriego. - Nigdy nie widziałem jego gry, ale wiem to, co mi powiedziano, że jest tutaj legendą i bycie na takim poziomie byłoby dla mnie satysfakcjonujące - przyznał 31-letni Francuz. Sivori był gwiazdą Bianconeri na przełomie lat 50-tych i 60-tych. W barwach Juventusu zdobył trzy mistrzowskie tytuły, a w 1961 roku wybrano najlepszym piłkarzem w Europie. *Howard Webb sędzią meczu Bayern-Juve :"Dobry znajomy" Polaków, Anglik Howard Webb (na zdjęciu), został wyznaczony na sędziego środowego spotkania Juventusu z Bayernem Monachium w ramach rozgrywek grupowych Champions League. Mecz rozpocznie się o godzinie 20:45 na Allianz Arena w Monachium. Z kolei na mecz Milanu z Zurychem UEFA desygnowała na sędziego Niemca Floriana Meyera, który wybierze się na San Siro. Nicola Rizzoli, arbiter z Włoch, poprowadzi natomiast mecz Porto - Atletico Madryt. 120px|right *Buffon: Bayern to ciężki przeciwnik :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn, Gianluigi Buffon uważa, że spotkanie pomiędzy jego drużyną a Bayernem Monachium będzie jednym z tych niezapomnianych. Piłkarz zajął również stanowisko w sprawie ostatniego meczu Starej Damy w Serie A. - Mecz z Bayernem będzie bardzo ciężki i będziemy musieli włożyć w niego dużo serca - stwierdził Buffon. - W środę nie będzie mowy o strachu, czy zwątpieniu. Zagramy, ważne spotkanie z wielkim zespołem i postaramy się o dobry wynik. Może się wydawać, że o pierwszą pozycję walczymy tylko z Bawarczykami, lecz Bordeaux też będzie groźne - podsumował reprezentant Włoch. Bramkarz wypowiedział się również na temat niedzielnego remisu z Bologną. - Mogliśmy ten mecz wygrać, mieliśmy ku temu okazje, jednak na tym też polega piękno futbolu - zauważył Gigi. - Gol stracony w doliczonym czasie gry, zawsze mnie denerwuje. Nie ważne, czy zespół mimo tego wygrywa. Taka sytuacja jak ostatnio powinna być dla nas lekcją na przyszłość. Na pewno skorzystamy z tego doświadczenia - zakończył golkiper. *Trezeguet: Zagraliśmy dobry mecz :Trezeguet jako rezerwowy, w ostatnich spotkaniach wchodził na boisko i strzelał bramki. Wczoraj było inaczej David zagrał od pierwszych minut i zaliczył dobry występ, chociaż jego bramka nie doprowadziła Starej Damy do wygranej, ponieważ piłkarze Bologny doprowadzili do remisu w 92 minucie meczu. - Zagraliśmy dobry mecz, nieźle kontrolując spotkanie - powiedział Francuz. - Niestety, pod sam koniec rywale strzelili gola, który zabrał nam wygraną. Być może był to nasz błąd, ale Bologna zasłużyła na remis. Musimy patrzeć w przyszłość i myśleć o środowym pojedynku z Bayernem oraz niedzielnym przeciwko Palermo. 120px|right *Ferrara: Graliśmy bardzo naiwnie :Po zremisowanym ostatnim spotkaniu ligowym, Juve zremisowało ponownie teraz jednak z Bologną, po meczu wypowiedział się trener Juventusu - Ciro Ferrara. Włoch pozwolił sobie na szczery komentarz po wczorajszym meczu. - Graliśmy nieco naiwnie zarówno w okolicznościach, w jakich doszło do remisu, ale i w innych sytuacjach - powiedział Ciro. - Kilka razy pozwoliliśmy im na to, by nas zaskoczyli. Tak nie może być, musimy poprawić się pod tym względem, czy choćby ustawiać się szybciej na swojej pozycji. Co z tego, że stworzyliśmy wiele okazji bramkowych, skoro ich nie wykorzystaliśmy... - Powinniśmy byli zamknąć ten mecz dużo wcześniej, nie udało się i zremisowaliśmy. Życzyłbym sobie, żeby można to było nazwać po prostu incydentem, spowodowanym zmęczeniem niektórych czy faktem, że inni nie grali już jakiś czas. Musimy bardziej żwawo poruszać się z piłką, grać z osobowością i charakterem, czego dzisiaj nam zabrakło - powiedział po wczorajszym meczu Ferrara. *6/38: Juventus-Bologna 1:1 :Źle wspominać będą piłkarze Juventusu końcówkę spotkania z Bologną. Adailton strzelił bramkę w ostatnich sekundach zabierając zwycięstwo turyńczykom. :Juventus Turyn-Bologna 1:1 :1:0 Trezeguet 24 :1:1 Adailton 90+2 :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina (67' Caceres), Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Camoranesi, Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Diego (59' Giovinco) - Trezeguet, Amauri (84' Del Piero) :Bologna: Viviano - Raggi, Britos, Portanova, Lanna - Vigiani (61' Osvaldo), Mingazzini, Guana, Valiani (55' Tedesco) - Di Vaio (67' Adailton), Zalayeta :Żółte kartki: Viviano 68', Raggi 85' (Bologna) :Sędzia: Carmine Russo 120px|right *19 piłkarzy powołanych na Bolognę :Znamy już nazwiska powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz z Bologną. Tym razem w grupie znalazło się 19 piłkarzy. Z dobrych wiadomości warto wspomnieć o tym, że do składu wracają Alessandro Del Piero i Diego Ribas da Cunha. Kto wie, może zobaczymy ich razem na boisku? Poniżej prezentujemy pełną listę powołanych na mecz 6. kolejki Serie A, z Bologną: :1 Buffon, 2 Caceres, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 13 Manninger, 15 Zebina, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Molinaro, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 28 Diego, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie *Sissoko ma sie coraz lepiej :Coraz lepiej ma się Momo Sissoko. Malijczyk trenuje co prawda cały czas oddzielnie, realizując indywidualny program ćwiczeń, ale z dnia na dzień jego praca jest coraz bardziej intensywna. Wczoraj Sissoko skupiał się praktycznie wyłącznie na bieganiu: począwszy od umiarkowanego tempa, przez sprint aż po biegi z gwałtowną zmianą kierunku. Następnie wszystko to z piłką przy nodze. Ćwiczenia te mają pomóc piłkarzowi zarówno w ustabilizowaniu formy fizycznej, jak i w nabraniu pewności siebie i "ograniu" z piłką. Momo trenował w korkach, a nie w tradycyjnych butach gimnastycznych, ze względu na to, że uraz, po którym dochodzi do zdrowia, dotyczył lewej stopy. 120px|right *Maddaloni zawieszony na mecz z Bologną :W trakcie jutrzejszego meczu z Bologną Ciro Ferrara będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez Massimiliano Maddaloniego, drugiego trenera i tym samym zastępcy Ciro. Jest to skutkiem zawieszenia, jakie Maddaloni otrzymał na jedną kolejkę rozgrywek za zachowanie w końcówce ostatniego meczu z Genoą. *Diego zagra w niedzielę, Del Piero nie :Brazylijczyk Diego będzie mógł zagrać w następnym meczu ligowym, zaplanowanym na niedzielne popołudnie. Ostatnimi czasy Bianconeri musieli radzić sobie bez niego, ze względu na uraz, jaki leczył. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że z Bologną Diego już jednak zagra. Diego doznał urazu mięśni prawego uda w meczu z Lazio. Kontuzja wykluczyła go z udziału w pojedynkach z Bordeaux, Livorno i Genoą. Dwa z tych meczów Bianconeri tylko zremisowali. Trequartista Juve trenował dzisiaj normalnie z resztą drużyny i w niedzielę będzie do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary. Należy się jednak spodziewać, że Diego zagra nie całe spotkanie, a kilkadziesiąt minut, jako że włoski trener będzie chciał go mieć w przyszłą środę w pełni sił i w jak najlepszej formie. To właśnie wtedy Juventus zmierzy się w bardzo ważnym meczu z Bayernem Monachium. Problemy ciągle trzymają się natomiast Alessandro Del Piero, który najpewniej nie zagra w niedzielnym meczu. Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że w najlepszym przypadku kapitan Juventusu usiądzie na ławce rezerwowych. W ataku zagra więc maszyna do strzelania goli, Vincenzo Iaquinta, oraz najprawdopodobniej David Trezeguet, który mimo wszystko jest ostatnio bardziej skuteczny niż Amauri. Brazylijczyk zacznie mecz na ławce rezerwowych i to z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze wydaje się za bardzo nerwowy, chcąc za wszelką cenę strzelić bramkę, po drugie, Trezeguet wydaje się być od niego w lepszej kondycji fizycznej. Tymczasem ekipa Ferrary trenowała dzisiaj normalnie. Claudio Marchisio, który świetnie zaprezentował się w meczu z Genoą, musiał opuścić boisko treningowe w drugiej części sesji, głównie ze względu na skurcze. Włoch dokończył trening na sali gimnastycznej, gdzie ćwiczyli już Amauri i Iaquinta. Oddzielnie pracowali Tiago, Momo Sissoko i Cannavaro. Wszyscy trzej dążą do tego, by jak najszybciej wrócić do gry. Reszta drużyny pracowała nad szybkością oraz panowaniem nad piłką. Diego i Del Piero trenowali normalnie. Ostatnia sesja treningowa odbędzie się w sobotę rano. Po jej zakończeniu Ferrara tradycyjnie weźmie udział w konferencji prasowej. 120px|right *Wściekły Felipe Melo: Straciliśmy punkty! :Po zremisowanym meczu z Genoą wściekły jest pomocnik Juventusu, Felipe Melo. Brazylijczyk nie może sobie darować tego, że Bianconeri nie zdołali wczoraj utrzymać prowadzenia, co więcej, sami musieli dążyć do tego, żeby doprowadzić do wyrównania. Zapytany po meczu o samopoczucie Melo przyznał: Juve jest wielkie, a ja jestem wściekły. Umknęły nam dwa bardzo ważne punkty, bardzo ważne! Trudno tutaj mówić o sędziach, bo nieraz niełatwo ocenić, czy był spalony, czy nie. Wykonaliśmy kawał dobrej roboty, pokazaliśmy swoją siłę, trochę pozmienialiśmy ustawienie i taktykę, ale poradziliśmy sobie z tym wszystkim. Na koniec powiedział jeszcze: Pochwała należy się też naszemu trenerowi - widzieliście, jak biegał i skakał w 94. minucie? Z kostką wszystko w porządku, zagram w meczu z Bologną. *5/38: Genoa-Juventus 2:2 :Po czterech kolejnych zwycięstwach ligowych Juventus Turyn oddał pierwsze punkty w sezonie remisując z Genoą na jej obiekcie 2:2, choć kto wie jakim wynikiem zakończyłby się mecz, gdyby w samej końcówce meczu sędzia uznał choć jednego ze zdobytych przez gości goli. Pojedynek na szczycie we włoskiej Serie A rozpoczął się genialnie dla gości, którzy już po zaledwie sześciu minutach gry objęli prowadzenie, które w tym momencie dawało im pierwsze w sezonie prowadzenie w tabeli. Trzecią w obecnych rozgrywkach bramkę dla Starej Damy zapisał na swoim koncie Vincenzo Iaquinta, który we wspaniałym stylu wykończył akcję zainicjowaną przez Marchisio oraz Camoranesiego. Prowadzenie przyjezdnych powinno zostać podwojone już dziewięć minut później, gdy świetne dośrodkowanie z rzutu wolnego wykonywanego przez Camoranesiego powędrowało wprost na głowę Amauriego, jednak ten w doskonałej sytuacji fatalnie przestrzelił. Toczone w szybkim tempie spotkanie mogło podobać się zgromadzonym na stadionie kibicom, a zdecydowana większość z nich w końcu miała również powód do radości, gdy tuż po upływie 30. minuty gry wyrównującego gola zdobył Mesto. Pomocnik wykorzystał doskonałe dośrodkowanie z lewej strony Sculliego i dobrym strzałem głową nie dał Buffonowi żadnych szans na skuteczną interwencję. Pierwsza połowa gry zakończyła się więc bramkowym remisem. Drugą część lepiej mogli rozpocząć gospodarze, gdy piłkę do własnego bramkarza zagrywał Grygera omal nie dając Crespo doskonałej okazji do strzelenia drugiego dziś gola dla Genoi. Chwilę później kolejny błąd Juve sprawił, że przy piłce znalazł się Zapater, który szybko oddał futbolówkę do niepilnowanego Crespo, jednak ten nie zdołał opanować podania. Najdogodniejszą okazję do dania swojej drużynie prowadzenia miał jednak w tym fragmencie gry Iaquinta, który został obsłużony doskonałym podaniem przez Marchisio, z łatwością opanował futbolówkę, po czym oddał strzał… wprost w Amelię, mając tuż obok niepilnowanego Amauriego, który zapewne z łatwością umieściłby piłkę w siatce rywali, gdyby tylko jego kolega klubowy dał mu ku temu okazję. Na 18 minut przed końcem gry Juventus otrzymał rzut wolny, do wykonania którego pod nieobecność Del Piero, Diego oraz Giovinco podszedł Fabio Grosso. Zacentrowaną przez niego piłkę do siatki skierował Iaquinta, jednak sędzia niespodziewanie dopatrzył się pozycji spalonej, której jak pokazały powtórki, nie miał prawa widzieć. Trzy minuty później spełnił się najczarniejszy scenariusz dla Juventusu. Drużyna, która jeszcze przed chwilą powinna prowadzić sama straciła gola, po tym jak doskonałym podaniem popisał się Mesto, który nie pozostawił Hernanowi Crepso innego wyjścia, jak tylko skierować piłkę głową do siatki. 2:1 dla Genoi w ekstremalnie kontrowersyjnych okolicznościach! W 85. minucie sędzia nie uznał kolejnego gola dla Starej Damy odgwizdując tym razem pozycję spaloną Chielliniego. Nic do powiedzenia nie miał z kolei kilkanaście sekund później, gdy do remisu doprowadził Trezeguet. Francuz na cztery minuty przed końcem regulaminowego czasu gry ustalił wynik meczu na 2:2. :CFC Genoa-Juventus Turyn 2:2 :0:1 Iaquinta 6 :1:1 Mesto 31 :2:1 Crespo 75 :2:2 Trezeguet 86 :Genoa: Amelia - Biava, Moretti, Bocchetti, Rossi - Milanetto (67' Kharja), Zapater, Mesto - Modesto (62' Papastathopoulos), Floccari (46' Crespo), Sculli :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Poulsen, Felipe Melo, Marchisio (76' Giovinco), Camoranesi - Amauri (82' Trezeguet), Iaquinta :Żółte kartki: Bocchetti 57', Rossi 90' (Genoa) - Felipe Melo 81', Iaquinta 85' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Massimiliano Saccani 120px|right *Przed meczem Genoa - Juventus :Cztery mecze, cztery zwycięstwa, osiem strzelonych goli i tylko jeden stracony - to bilans podopiecznych Ciro Ferrary po miesiącu od startu rozgrywek Serie A. Jutro dobrą passę piłkarze Juventusu będą starali się podtrzymać w starciu przeciwko Genoi, prawdopodobnie najcięższym po meczach z Romą i Lazio sprawdzianie dla szkoleniowca "Starej Damy". Do meczu pozostało: :Przewidywane składy: :Genoa (3-4-3): Amelia - Biava, Moretti, Bocchetti - Rossi, Milanetto, Zapater, Mesto - Palacio, Crespo, Sculli :Ławka: Scarpi, Esposito, Papastathopulos, Kharja, Modesto, Palladino, Floccari :Nie zagrają: Criscito (pauzuje za czerwoną kartkę) :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Camoranesi, Marchisio, Melo, De Ceglie - Amauri, Iaquinta :Ławka: Manninger, Caceres, Zebina, Molinaro, Poulsen, Giovinco, Trezeguet :Nie zagrają: Sissoko, Salihamidzic, Del Piero, Cannavaro, Tiago, Diego (kontuzje) *4-4-2, w ataku Iaquinta i Amauri :Dzisiaj wieczorem najprawdopodobniej zobaczymy Juventus, jakiego nie oglądaliśmy już od jakiegoś czasu. O co chodzi? Wiele wskazuje na to, że Ciro Ferrara ustawi na dzisiejszą potyczkę z Genoą swoich piłkarzy w formacji 4-4-2. Szykuje się wieczór pełen wrażeń, ale i wieczór snajperów. Po stronie Juventusu mają stanąć obok siebie Amauri i Vincenzo Iaquinta, po stronie gospodarzy - Crespo i Sculli. Czterej napastnicy, cztery style gry, cztery historie. Nawet jeśli w bramkach obu drużyn stoją świetni bramkarze, mało kto chyba postawiłby dzisiaj pieniądze na wynik 0:0. Można też spodziewać się, że jednym z najbardziej aktywnych na boisku będzie Brazylijczyk Amauri. Piłkarz od kilku miesięcy nie zdobył bramki w oficjalnym meczu Juventusu - ostatni raz zdarzyło się to 15 lutego w meczu Juve z Sampdorią. Mimo wszystko wydaje się, że Brazylijczyk przechodzi teraz przez całkiem dobry okres, bo formy fizycznej odmówić mu nie można: pomaga drużynie, gra z poświęceniem, pasuje do wizji gry Ciro Ferrary. Brakuje mu "tylko" bramek, ale dziś wieczorem postara się o to wyjątkowo usilnie. Ostatnio Amauri trenował bardzo intensywnie, ćwicząc "po godzinach" strzały, skuteczność, wykańczanie akcji - wszystko pod okiem Massimiliano Maddaloniego, współpracującego ściśle z Ciro Ferrarą. Możemy spodziewać się więc dzisiaj dobrego spektaklu, najpewniej Juventusu w nowym ustawieniu oraz duetu Iaquinta-Amauri w ataku. Miejmy nadzieję, że bramek w wykonaniu Bianconerich nie zabraknie. 120px|right *Maradona: Scudetto wygra Juve! :Kolejnym, który uważa, że w tym roku scudetto trafi do rąk Juventusu, jest legenda futbolu, Diego Armando Maradona. Ostatnio w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport 24 podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami dotyczącymi włoskiej piłki. Maradona przyznał między innymi, że podoba mu się zespół Napoli Donadoniego, ale zapytany, kto wygra w tym roku ligę, odpowiedział: Kto zdobędzie scudetto? Ciężka sprawa, bo i ciężka walka, ale scudetto trafi do rąk Juve! *21 powołanych, Juve bez Diego i Del Piero :Felipe Melo tak, Diego - nie. Ciro Ferrara powołał 21 piłkarzy na jutrzejszy mecz z Genoą. Niestety, Diego Ribas da Cunha znów obejrzy potyczkę Bianconerich jako widz. Piłkarz nie wykurował dostatecznie swojego urazu. Podczas gdy dzisiaj bój o punkty toczą pozostałe kluby Serie A, Juventus przygotowuje się dopiero do potyczki z Genoą. Sampdoria przegrała z Fiorentiną 0:2, co oznacza, że jeśli Bianconeri odniosą jutro zwycięstwo, zostaną samodzielnymi liderami tabeli Serie A. Na mecz z Genoą Ferrara powołał 21 piłkarzy, w tym Melo i Salihamidzića. Nie zagrają jeszcze Del Piero, Diego, Tiago, Cannavaro i Sissoko. Poniżej prezentujemy pełną listę powołanych na jutrzejsze spotkanie. :1 Buffon, 2 Caceres, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 11 Amauri, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 15 Zebina, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Molinaro, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie, 39 Marrone 120px|right *Czy tym razem Juve wygra w Genui? :Dzisiejszy trening Bianconerich zaplanowany jest na popołudnie - rozpocznie się o 15:30. Zaraz po sesji ćwiczeń Ciro Ferrara tradycyjnie spotka się z dziennikarzami w Media Center. Konferencja prasowa zaplanowana jest na 17:15. Do tego czasu powinniśmy też już znać nazwiska powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz. Spotkanie z Genoą rozpocznie się o 20:45. Mecz nie będzie należał do łatwych, jako że ekipa Gasperiniego należy do nielicznych, którym udało się w ciągu ostatnich 20 kolejek ligowych pokonać Bianconerich. Stało się to dokładnie 11 kwietnia tego roku, kiedy to na własnym boisku wygrali 3:2 po dwóch bramkach Thiago Motty i jednej, tej zwycięskiej, Palladino. Jak będzie tym razem? *Molinaro wróci pod skrzydła Ranieriego? :Niemieccy dziennikarze portalu 4-4-2.com poinformowali, że Claudio Ranieri chce sprowadzić do Romy piłkarza Juventusu, Cristiana Molinaro, który gra ostatnio gra dużo rzadziej, głównie ze względu na obecność w zespole Fabio Grosso. Molinaro dołączył do Juve w 2007 roku, przeprowadzając się ze Sieny. Wraz z przybyciem Grosso i obecnością De Ceglie Cristian ma dużo mniej miejsca w składzie, niż za czasów Ranieriego. Ten z kolei, po objęciu stanowiska trenera Romy, chce ściągnąć go do stolicy Włoch. Z ostatnich raportów wynika nawet, że Blanc i Secco rozmawiali już z przedstawicielami rzymskiego klubu na temat potencjalnego transferu, który najpewniej zostanie zrealizowany w styczniu na zasadzie półrocznego wypożyczenia. Czy z opcją transferu definitywnego - na razie nie wiadomo. 120px|right *Diego: Nikt nie jest silniejszy od Juve :Dziennikarze Tuttosport opublikowali w dzisiejszym wydaniu swojej gazety wywiad z Diego, który powraca do zdrowia i ma nadzieję zagrać w jutrzejszym meczu z Genoą. Brazylijczyk odpowiedział na kilka zadanych mu pytań. Zapytany o to, co najbardziej zaskoczyło go w ciągu tych pierwszych miesięcy spędzonych we Włoszech, odpowiedział: Na pewno kaliber wielkości Juventusu. Poza tym uczucie, jakim mnie obdarzono, co prawda przede wszystkim ze strony kibiców Juventusu, ale trzeba przyznać, że i ze strony tifosich innych drużyn. Co jest sekretem wizerunku Diego? Brazylijczyk wydaje się być niezwykle skromną i sympatyczną osobą, mimo niewątpliwie wyjątkowych umiejętności piłkarskich. Zawsze pamiętam o tym, żeby szanować każdego, może to dlatego - odpowiedział Diego. Przy czym chcę zaznaczyć, że siłę daje mi też to, że kibice Starej Damy pomagają mi się czuć tutaj naprawdę ważnym zawodnikiem. Jak dokładnie wygląda wyrażanie tego przywiązania i uczucia ze strony kibiców Juve? Kiedy byliśmy w Neapolu, kibice po prostu dostali jakiegoś szału na moim punkcie - śmieje się Diego. Czekali na mnie przy hotelu, rzucali się w ramiona, wieszali szaliki Juve na szyi. Znaleźli mnie nawet w restauracji! Diego ma w końcu korzenie sięgające Neapolu... Zgadza się, cześć mojej rodziny pochodzi stąd, inna część z północnych Włoch. Zapytany na koniec, jak zmieniło się jego życie, odpowiedział: Rewolucji nie przeżyłem. Oczywiście, Włosi są bardziej podobni do Brazylijczyków niż Niemcy, co akurat jest dla mnie ogromnym plusem. *Juventus trenuje. Momo też. :Piłkarze Ciro Ferrary trenowali dzisiaj przed południem, przygotowując się do meczu z zespołem Gasperiniego, który zaplanowano na czwartkowy wieczór. Pracowali również ci, którzy powoli wracają do zdrowia - między innymi Momo Sissoko. Trener Bianconerich może mieć coraz więcej powodów do zadowolenia. Felipe Melo i Hasan Salihamidzić pracowali już normalnie z resztą drużyny. Warto przypomnieć, że ten drugi do tej pory ćwiczył jedynie na sali gimnastycznej, tymczasem wraca już do treningów z pełnym obciążeniem. Del Piero i Diego realizowali oddzielny program, po czym pod okiem Dodo Sormaniego razem z resztą napastników pracowali nad techniką. Tiago i Cannavaro również ćwiczyli oddzielnie, podobnie jak Sissoko, który powoli wraca do formy, ale decyzją lekarzy nie trenuje jeszcze z pełnym obciążeniem. Kontuzja Malijczyka była poważna, dlatego nikt nie chce ryzykować zbyt szybkiego obciążenia go normalnymi ćwiczeniami. Podczas gdy niemal wszystkie inne zespoły Serie A wybiegną na boiska jutro wieczorem, Juventus zagra swój mecz w czwartek. Jutro więc będą jeszcze normalnie trenować, tym razem jednak nie rano, a po południu. Bianconeri spotkają się w Vinovo o 15:30, po czym cała drużyna odjedzie do Genui. Z dziennikarzami Ferrara spotka się o 17:15. 120px|right *Melo: Mam nadzieję, że zagram z Genoą :Brazylijczyk Felipe Melo nie może się doczekać powrotu na boisko. Piłkarz ma nadzieję zagrać już pojutrze, w meczu z Genoą. Jak sam przyznaje, po kontuzji niemal nie ma już śladu, czeka jednak na zezwolenie od sztabu medycznego. Zapytany, czy w czwartek zobaczymy go już na boisku, odpowiedział: Mam nadzieję, że tak. Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu i tego, kiedy będę już do dyspozycji trenera Ferrary. Co prawda pięknie jest oglądać zwycięstwa drużyny, ale móc się do nich osobiście przyczynić to jednak zupełnie coś innego... Następnie dodał jeszcze: Z kostką już wszystko w porządku, już mnie nie boli, dlatego jestem optymistą. Ostatnie słowo należy oczywiście do naszych lekarzy. *Moratti: Dobrze, że Juve tak sobie radzi! :Massimo Moratti, szef Interu Mediolan, stwierdził w rozmowie z dziennikarzami, iż z faktu, że Juventus świetnie radzi sobie na początku obecnego sezonu, wypływają cenne korzyści. Grazie, Juve! - tytułują swój artykuł dziennikarze Tuttosport zaraz pod zdjęciem Morattiego. Słowa Morattiego mogą wydać się dla wielu zaskakujące, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy przyzwyczaili się raczej do prowokujących czy niezbyt pochlebnych komentarzy Nerazzurrich pod adresem Juventusu. Zapytany ostatnio przez dziennikarzy o start sezonu w wykonaniu Bianconerich Moratti przyznał: Pokazali, ze są silną i bardzo dobrą drużyną, udowadniając to takim a nie innym początkiem rozgrywek w swoim wykonaniu. Dobrze, że tak się stało, bo fakt ten wypływa włoskiej piłce i lidze tylko na dobre. 120px|right *Saccani sędzią czwartkowego meczu Juve :Czwartkowy mecz Juventusu z Genoą poprowadzi niespełna 42-letni Massimiliano Saccani. Mecz rozpocznie się o godzinie 20:45. Saccani sędziował już kilka meczów Juventusu. Żeby wymienić tylko ostatnie - poprowadził spotkanie Bianconerich z Napoli, przegrane 1:2 w połowie października zeszłego roku, sędziował też w wygranym 1:0 meczu z Fiorentiną, rozegranym 24 stycznia tego roku, oraz zremisowany 2:2 mecz z Regginą, który odbył się 26 kwietnia. Warto zauważyć, że spośród 32 meczów, które poprowadził Saccani, 53% zakończyło się zwycięstwem gospodarzy, 28% z kolei sukcesem gości. Miejmy nadzieję, że za kilka dni Juventusu podniesie panu Saccaniemu statystyki dotyczące zwycięstw drużyn grających na wyjeździe. Pojedynek Interu z Napoli sędziować będzie Matteo Trefoloni, a Fiorentiny z Sampdorią - Emidio Morganti. *Piłkarze Ferrary trenują przed dwumeczem :Dzisiejszy poranny trening Bianconerich odbył się zgodnie z planem. Ciro Ferrara, który liczy na to, że jego kontuzjowani podopieczni szybko będą z powrotem do jego dyspozycji. Choć drużyna Bianconerich realizowała założony wcześniej plan ćwiczeń, niektórzy zawodnicy trenowali indywidualnie. W grupie tej znaleźli się: Del Piero, Diego, Felipe Melo, Tiago i Salihamidzić. Wszyscy powracają do zdrowia i choć występ jednych w meczu czwartkowym jest bardziej pewny, innych mniej, ostateczne decyzje w tej sprawie zapadną bliżej czwartku. W międzyczasie sztab techniczny i medyczny będzie bacznie przyglądał się zwłaszcza tym piłkarzom. Na boisku ćwiczył też już Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu, tyłem), choć w jego przypadku wiadomo, że w tym tygodniu nie zobaczymy go w żadnym z zaplanowanych meczów. 120px|right *Capello: Ciro, szacunek dla Ciebie! :Fabio Capello, który niegdyś trenował piłkarzy Juventusu, wyraził swoje uznanie wobec tego, jak poczyna sobie teraz w turyńskim klubie Ciro Ferrara. Capello powiedział ostatnio: Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że Ciro Ferrara w takim stylu zaczął przygodę z trenerką, do tego ma możliwość współpracować z drużyną o tak ogromnym potencjale. Następnie dodał: Niedawną polemikę z Mourinho należało potraktować z odpowiednią dozą ironii. Tu w Anglii też podobnych dywagacji nie brakuje. *Buffon: To dla mnie dobry okres :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn i reprezentacji Włoch, Gianluigi Buffon, przyznał po zwycięstwie nad Livorno, że jego forma nadal rośnie. Juventus wygrał we wczorajszym spotkaniu z Livorno 2:0, a Buffon popisał się kilkoma niezłymi interwencjami, które wyraźnie pokazują, że włoski golkiper wraca do formy po ciężkiej kontuzji w poprzednim sezonie. - To dobry okres. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale kiedy po paru miesiącach bólu wracasz i masz się dobrze, to znów czujesz radość z gry. Krytyka także mnie motywuje - powiedział Buffon w rozmowie ze Sky Sport. Golkiper Starej Damy wypowiedział się także na temat meczu z Livorno oraz formy swojej drużyny na początku obecnego sezonu Serie A. - Wygraliśmy zdecydowanie, Livorno próbowało nas czasem zaatakować, ale graliśmy bardzo dobry mecz. Cztery zwycięstwa z rzędu, to zdecydowanie daje powód do optymizmu, ale wiemy, że nadal musimy wiele poprawić - zakończył Buffon. 120px|right *Ferrara: Mogliśmy wygrać jeszcze wyżej :Trener Juventusu Turyn - Ciro Ferrara tempo wczorajszego meczu zrzucił na brak zmęczenia piłkarzy. Zawodnicy Bianconerich grają w Serie A, Lidze Mistrzów, grali także w reprezentacjach a mimo to udało im się wczoraj wywalczyć trzy punkty z Livorno. - Zbieramy żniwo zmęczenia, gramy mecz za meczem i nie zawsze łatwo jest zregenerować siły. Dlatego też tym bardziej cieszą mnie dzisiejsze punkty - powiedział wczoraj Ferrara po meczu. - Livorno wybiegło na murawę naszego stadionu bardzo dobrze zorganizowane, grało z nami bez żadnych kompleksów. Buffon nie raz i nie dwa pokazał się ze świetnej strony. Prawdą jest jednak, że mogliśmy wygrać jeszcze wyżej. - Claudio gra bardzo dobre mecze, dzisiejszy występ ukoronował golem. Do tego mam możliwość wykorzystania go na różnych pozycjach na boisku, bo potrafi spełnić wiele ról. Wszystko dzięki temu, że jest piłkarzem inteligentnym, również z taktycznego punktu widzenia. Zasługuje na ten trykot - trener pochwalił Marchisio za dobry występ i bramkę. *4/38: Juventus-Livorno 2:0 :Stara Dama po raz kolejny wygrywa w lidze. Tym razem podopieczni Ciro Ferrary okazali się lepsi od Livorno, które na Stadio Olimpico, po bardzo ciekawym meczu, uległo 2:0. Bianconerich do zwycięstwa poprowadził, dwukrotny asystent, Mauro Camoranesi. Stara Dama po raz kolejny wygrywa w lidze. Tym razem podopieczni Ciro Ferrary okazali się lepsi od Livorno, które na Stadio Olimpico, po bardzo ciekawym meczu, uległo 2:0. Bianconerich do zwycięstwa poprowadził, dwukrotny asystent, Mauro Camoranesi. Od początku spotkania swój styl gry narzucili gospodarze, na czego efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Wynik spotkania w ósmej minucie otworzył Vincenzo Iaquinta. Włoch uderzył głową po precyzyjnym dośrodkowaniu Mauro Camoranesiego. Minuty mijały, a to Juventus ciągle nadawał ton grze. Bianconeri atakowali raz za razem, lecz piłka nie chciała wpaść do siatki. Swoje sytuacje mieli również goście, lecz i oni nie potrafili znaleźć sposobu na wyrównanie. Impas przerwali gracze Starej Damy, kiedy to w 30 minucie spotkania wyśmienite podanie Camoranesiego wykorzystał Marchisio. Reprezentacyjny pomocnik będąc w polu karnym spokojnie podciął piłkę nad wychodzącym bramkarzem. Livorno nie zamierzało jednak poddać się bez walki. Stadio Olimpico mogła wstrząsnąć 34 minuta gry. Wtedy to przyjezdni skonstruowali dwie najlepsze sytuacje podbramkowe. Najpierw Lucarelli niespodziewanie znalazł się sam na sam z Buffonem, lecz lepszy okazał się bramkarz Juventusu. Nie był to koniec kłopotów włoskiego golkipera. Kilka sekund później z 15 metrów bardzo mocno uderzył Marco Diniz. Również tym razem Gigi z opresji wyszedł obronną ręką. Tuż przed gwizdkiem kończącym pierwszą połowę stuprocentową sytuację zmarnował Iaquinta, który, po dośrodkowaniu Giovinco, z najbliższej odległości trafił w bramkarza. Chwilę później sędzia zarządził przerwę. Druga połowa rozpoczęła się od ataków Juventusu. Szansę miał Iaquinta, lecz były napastnik Udinese najpierw nie zdołał uderzyć piłki głową, a następnie, przy asyście obrońcy, przewrócił się. Sędzia nie dopatrzył się jednak przewinienia i puścił grę dalej. Na odpowiedź Livorno trzeba było czekać do 52 minuty. Z niemal zerowego kąta dośrodkował piłkarz Livorno, ale czujny Buffon ściągnął piłkę z głowy wchodzącego napastnika. Bardzo aktywny był Iaquinta. Kolejny jego strzał, w 57 minucie, zatrzymał się na poprzeczce bramki gości, wcześniej jednak odgwizdany został spalony. Nieco później w dość przypadkowej sytuacji znalazł się Trezeguet. Piłka po uderzeniu Francuza nożycami musnęła słupek bramki Livorno. Trezegol dalej szukał swojego drugie trafienia w tym sezonie. Idealna ku temu sytuacja nadarzyła się na 13 minut przed zakończeniem meczu. Po dośrodkowaniu z prawej strony snajper Starej Damy źle złożył się do woleja i z siedmiu metrów uderzył, po koźle, nad bramką. Kilka minut przed końcem spotkania, niezmordowany Iaquinta uderzył głową, z dogodnej sytuacji, prosto w bramkarza. Jeden atak przeprowadzili jeszcze przyjezdni, lecz dobrą paradą popisał się Buffon. Niedługo później sędzia zagwizdał po raz ostatni i trzy punkty zostały w Turynie. :Juventus Turyn-AS Livorno Calcio 2:0 :1:0 Iaquinta 8 :2:0 Marchisio 30 :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Camoranesi (73' Marrone), Poulsen, Marchisio - Giovinco (60' De Ceglie) - Iaquinta, Trezeguet (80' Amauri) :Livorno: De Lucia - Raimondi, Diniz, Miglionico, Pieri - Pulzetti, Mozart (46' Filippini), Moro - Candreva - Tavano (70' Cellerino), Lucarelli (63' Danilevicius) :Żółte kartki: Moro 45' (Livorno) :Sędzia: Nicola Pierpaoli 120px|right *Cobolli: Livorno trudnym rywalem :Sobotni mecz będzie trudny, ponieważ Livorno gra naprawdę dobrze, ale my musimy wygrać - zaznacza Giovanni Cobolli Gigli po spotkaniu Lega Calcio, jakie odbyło się w Mediolanie. Kontuzje? Mamy wystarczająco szeroki skład, by sobie z nimi poradzić. Przypominamy szpital? Nie wydaje mi się, Melo i Tiago narzekają na naciągnięcia, Cannavaro nie zagra przed 15 dni. Nie chcę tego porównywać z poprzednim sezonem, gdy drużynę prowadzili inny trener i inny lekarz, a gracze trenowali według innego systemu, ale większość urazów wynika z gry, a nie ze złego przygotowania. Oczywiście, kadrowicze mają ciężej, ale nie dotyczy to tylko Włochów, ale również Melo i Tiago, którzy są przemęczeni, ale takie jest ryzyko, gdy posiada się najlepszych piłkarzy. Liga Mistrzów? Charakter Juventusu dopiero się rodzi, Bordeaux okazało się świetną drużyną, udało się nam zdobyć piękną bramkę dzięki Iaquincie, a remis padł po spalonym. Oczywiście, to żadne usprawiedliwienie, ale warto wziąć to pod uwagę. *Kadra na Livorno :Prawie miesiąc po debiucie przeciwko Chievo, Juventus ponownie szykuje się do rozegrania ligowego spotkania na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie, tym razem Bianconeri będą gościć Livorno. Ciro Ferrara będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez kilku ważnych ogniw - mowa o Del Piero, Diego, Cannavaro, Felipe Melo, Tiago, Salihamidzicu i Sissoko. Do kadry wraca natomiast Grygera. Łącznie powołania otrzymało 18 zawodników, w tym Marrone z Primavery. :Kadra na Livorno: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Marrone :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Amauri, Trezeguet 120px|right *Nowy kontrakt dla Amauriego? :Jak informuje prasa, Juventus rozważa zaoferowanie Amauriemu nowego kontraktu. Co prawda Brazylijczyk nie zdobył jeszcze żadnej bramki w oficjalnym spotkaniu od trafienia z Sampdorią 15 lutego, ale zarząd jest zadowolony z jego dotychczasowej postawy i chciałby zatrzymać go w klubie na dłużej. Na mocy obecnej umowy, obowiązującej do 2012 roku, napastnik zarabia ok. 3,5 mln euro rocznie, nowa natomiast podwyższałaby jego zarobki o ok. 500 tysięcy. *Del Piero nie może doczekać się powrotu :Gwiazda Bianconerich, Alessandro Del Piero był wczoraj w Genui, gdzie uczestniczył w prezentacji poprzedzającej starcie Włochów ze Szwajcarią w ramach tenisowego Pucharu Davisa. Pomimo ostatnich problemów zdrowotnych, Pinturicchio wydawał się być w dobrym nastroju. W trakcie swojego pobytu przyglądał się treningowi swojego dobrego przyjaciela i mistrza rakiety, Rogera Federera: Nie potrzeba wiele, by zachwycić się mistrzem jego pokroju - cytuje Alexa Il Secolo XIX. Tenis to ciekawy sport. Postaram się wytłumaczyć mu, jak powinien uderzać z forehandu, bo nie wyglądało to za dobrze... - żartował Del Piero, na co Federer w podobnym tonie odpowiedział: Tak, chyba potrzebuję jakichś wskazówek, odkąd przegrałem finał US Open i brakuje mi energii. Kapitan Juventusu z kolei aż kipi energią i wyraźnie nie może doczekać się powrotu na boisko: Mam nadzieję wrócić w ciągu siedmiu do dziesięciu dni. Czuję się już lepiej. To irytujące oglądać spotkania takie, jak to z Bordeaux z wysokości trybun, gdyż chcę je przeżywać, jako jeden z aktorów takich spektakli. 120px|right *Molinaro: konkurencja motywuje :Wraz z przybyciem do Juventusu obrońcy Fabio Grosso zmianie uległa znacznie wizja gry Cristiana Molinaro. Nie da się ukryć, że znaleźć w składzie będzie mu się jeszcze trudniej. Co nie oznacza jednakże, iż nie założy biało-czarnej koszulki ani razu. I w momencie, w którym kontuzja już przestaje utrudniać powrót na boisko i kiedy powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć, nagle okazuje się, iż musi liczyć się z tym, że tak naprawdę nikt mu niczego obiecywać ani nie może, ani nie ma zamiaru. Piłkarz wydaje się jednak podchodzić do całej sytuacji racjonalnie i spokojnie. Konkurencja zawsze była dodatkową bronią Juventusu, to ona pozwoliła temu klubowi wygrać wiele w swojej historii - zdradził ostatnio w wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel. To prawda, skład jest szeroki, ale długi jest też kalendarz rozgrywek. Ci z nas, którzy występują nieco mniej od pozostałych mają tylko jeden bodziec więcej do tego, aby trenować ciężej i tym samym przysporzyć szkoleniowca o ból głowy. Całkiem niedawno, po meczu z Bordeaux, Vincenzo Iaquinta wspominał, że rozgrywki Ligi Mistrzów i Serie A różnią się od siebie w sposób, delikatnie mówiąc, zauważalny. Podobnej opinii jest włoski defensor. Champions League ma charakter zupełnie odmienny od tego, jaki posiada włoska liga. Szybszy rytm i zarazem większe wymagania, a co za tym idzie - presja jest tu znacznie większa. We wtorek zmierzyliśmy się z bardzo dobrą drużyną, napotkaliśmy pewne trudności, które wynikały także i ze stanu murawy. Koncentracja i zgranie być może dałyby nam ponowne prowadzenie, jednak ostatecznie uważam ten remis za sprawiedliwy. Pora przestawić się z powrotem na rytm ligowy. Nowy sezon rozpoczęliśmy bardzo dobrze, wygrywając trzy razy pod rząd, z czego dwukrotnie w Rzymie. Teraz chcemy jedynie podążać tym zwycięskim szlakiem. Gramy u siebie i wręcz powinniśmy wykorzystać każdą przewagę, jaką posiadamy, nie pozwalając przy tym przeciwnikowi na zbyt śmiałe poczynania - zakończył. *Minuta ciszy przed meczami Serie A :Przed spotkaniami Serie A w najbliższy weekend minutą ciszy zostanie uczczona pamięć ofiar zamachu bombowego w stolic Afganistanu Kabulu. W zamachu na wojskowy konwój zginęło 16 osób, w tym sześciu włoskich żołnierzy. 55 osób zostało natomiast rannych. Włoski Komitet Olimpijski (CONI) postanowił, że do niedzieli włącznie przed wszystkimi wydarzeniami sportowymi w kraju pamięć ofiar będzie czczona minutą ciszy. Poproszono także UEFA, by to samo miało miejsce w czwartek przed meczami włoskich klubów w Lidze Europejskiej. 120px|right *Na Livorno bez ośmiu piłkarzy? :Stłuczona kostka Felipe Melo, problemy mięśniowe Diego, urazy Alessandro Del Piero, Hasana Salihamidzicia i Zdenka Grygery, a do tego niepewny występ Fabio Cannavaro oraz Tiago, którzy dziś poddani zostaną rezonansowi magnetycznemu - to sytuacja kadrowa Juventusu przed meczem z Livorno. Żadnego z wymienionych piłkarzy Ciro Ferrara nie będzie miał najprawdopodobniej do swojej dyspozycji w sobotę. Najpewniej nie zaryzykuje także z powołaniem Momo Sissoko, który po kontuzji trenuje dopiero od tygodnia. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy będzie miał przed najbliższym meczem twardy orzech do zgryzienia. A czasu na odpoczynek nie ma. Przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie, do październikowej przerwy na spotkania reprezentacji, Bianconeri będą rozgrywali mecze co trzy dni. *Cannavaro nie zagra przez trzy tygodnie :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn - Fabio Cannavaro, który doznał kontuzji podczas meczu Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Girondins Bordeaux, nie pojawi się na piłkarskich boiskach nawet przez trzy tygodnie. Przeprowadzone badania wykazały, że zawodnik ma problemy z lewym udem. Do gry wróci najwcześniej za 15 dni, ale ten czas może się wydłużyć do trzech tygodni. Tym samym Włoch na pewno nie zagra w meczach ligowych z Livorno, Genoą i Bologną. Najprawdopodobniej ominie go także spotkanie Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Bayernowi Monachium. 120px|right *Kontuzja Felipe Melo :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Ciro Ferrara może mieć duży ból głowy przy ustalaniu wyjściowego składu na najbliższe ligowe spotkanie z Livorno. Do kontuzjowanego Diego dołączył jego rodak Felipe Melo. Były pomocnik Fiorentiny doznał urazu kostki podczas meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Girondins Bordeaux i w środę nie był w stanie trenować z zespołem. Pod znakiem zapytania stoi również występ Fabio Cannavaro i Tiago. Cała trójka dziś ma przejść badania, które dadzą odpowiedź na pytanie, czy będą mogli zagrać w sobotnim meczu. *Iaquinta żałuje remisu :Vincenzo Iaquinta jest zły na drużynę, że nie udało się jej utrzymać 1-bramkowego prowadzenia w zakończonym spotkaniu z Bordeaux. Bianconeri w pierwszej połowie mieli spore problemy z dużo aktywniejszymi Francuzami, sprawy uległy poprawie po przerwie, a dzięki podaniu Cannavaro snajper wyprowadził zespół na prowadzenie. Jestem zadowolony ze zdobycia bramki, ale to wielka szkoda, że osiągnęliśmy taki rezultat przyznaje Iaquinta w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Italia. Nie pokryliśmy wystarczająco ich zawodnika, a on trafił do siatki i wyrównał. To wstyd, bo chcieliśmy dobrze rozpocząć rozgrywki Ligi Mistrzów. Niestety, skończyło się remisem, ale nie możemy się załamywać, czas się skupić na Livorno. Tak, to jest Champions League, widać różnicę względem Serie A. Wiedzieliśmy, że czeka nas bardzo trudny mecz, to mistrz Francji i takie zespoły w tych rozgrywkach ukażą cię, jeśli dasz im ku temu okazję. 120px|right *Ferrara: Gol dla Bordeaux padł ze spalonego :- Jesteśmy rozczarowani - mówił trener Juventusu Turyn Ciro Ferrara po meczu z Bordeaux i narzekał, że gol dla rywali padł ze spalonego. Był to mecz grupy A Ligi Mistrzów. Juventus prowadził od 63. minuty. Na kwadrans przed końcem wynik na 1:1 ustalił Jaroslav Plasil. Zdaniem Ferrary gol Czecha nie powinien zostać uznany, ponieważ padł ze spalonego. - To był pierwszy mecz tegorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów, więc chcieliśmy zaprezentować się z dobrej strony. W tych rozgrywkach nawet najmniejszy błąd może cię słono kosztować. Na szczęście będziemy mieć okazję, by odegrać się w kolejnych meczach - mówił ponadto Ferrara. - Jesteśmy jednak rozczarowani, ponieważ mieliśmy okazję ku temu, by wygrać - zakończył szkoleniowiec Starej Damy. *1/6: Juventus-Bordeaux 1:1 :Juventus Turyn zremisował na swoim boisku z mistrzem Francji Girondins Bordeaux w pierwszym meczu fazy grupowej nowego sezonu Ligi Mistrzów. Bramkę dla gospodarzy zdobył Iaquinta, na którego trafienie kilka minut później odpowiedział Plasil. Spotkanie doskonale mogło rozpocząć się dla przyjezdnych, gdy już w trzeciej minucie dobrze znany we włoskiej Serie A Yoann Gourcuff minął występującego dla odmiany jeszcze przed rokiem w Ligue 1 Fabio Grosso i oddał strzał na bramkę Juventusu, który w dobrym stylu wybronił Buffon, umożliwiając Cannavaro zażegnanie niebezpieczeństwa. Rywalizacja Buffona z Gourcuffem nabierała z biegiem minut coraz większych rumieńców. W dziewiątej minucie gry młody reprezentant Francji ponownie spróbował swoich sił, znowu przegrywając jednak pojedynek z golkiperem kadry Włoch. Przewaga gości w pierwszych minutach musiała jednak martwić Ciro Ferrarę, który debiutował dziś na ławce trenerskiej w spotkaniu Ligi Mistrzów. Kolejne minuty nie przyniosły jednak zmiany obrazu gry i wciąż to goście byli bliżej otworzenia wyniku. W 19. minucie Plasil na lewej stronie doskonale ograł Grosso, odegrał futbolówkę do Chamakha, jednak ponownie doskonale spisał się Cannavaro, który zapobiegł niemal pewnej starcie gola. Chwilę później jedna z nielicznych akcji Juve mogła przynieść gospodarzom bramkę, gdy kolejną sytuację podbramkową zmarnowali mistrzowie Francji, piłkę natychmiast do gry wprowadził Buffon, a znajdujący się w dobrej sytuacji Iaquinta próbował lobować Carrasso, jednak bez powodzenia. W pierwszej połowie obie drużyny stworzyły sobie jeszcze po jednej sytuacji bramkowej, jednak wynik wciąż nie ulegał zmianie, choć goście już po tej części gry mogli prowadzić dwoma lub nawet trzema golami, gdyby wykorzystali chociaż część swoich doskonałych okazji. Tuż po przerwie oglądaliśmy kolejny akt rywalizacji Buffona z Gourcuffem, ponownie wygrany w dobrym stylu przez bramkarza. W 55. minucie gry plac gry musiał opuścić drugi golkiper - Cedric Carrasso, którego w bramce gości zastąpił doświadczony Ulrich Rame. Kilka minut później musiał on już wyciągać piłkę z własnej siatki, gdy dobrą akcję przeprowadzili Cannavaro i Iaquintą, a ten ostatni płaskim strzałem w krótki róg zdobył pierwszą bramkę dla Starej Damy w tegorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Pięć minut później goście mieli dobrą okazję do odgryzienia się rywalom, ale ponownie na posterunku był Buffon, który tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć Menegazzo. Na 20 minut przed końcem na drugim końcu boiska swojej szansy szukał z kolei Felipe Melo, także bez powodzenia. Dwie minuty później efektu bramkowego nie przyniosła również próba Amauriego, jednak z każdą kolejną minutą pod koniec meczu miejscowi osiągali coraz większą przewagę. I gdy wydawało się, że wkrótce Juventus bezlitośnie wykorzysta dobry okres gry, gola na 1:1 zdobyli goście, dla których trafił reprezentant Czech Jaroslav Plasil. Tuż przed końcem gry doskonałe okazje do zapewnienia miejscowym kompletu punktów zmarnowali jeszcze w przeciągu kilku sekund Marchisio oraz Poulsen i mecz ostatecznie zakończył się podziałem zdobyczy. :Juventus Turyn-Girondins Bordeaux 1:1 :1:0 Iaquinta 63 :1:1 Plasil 75 :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro (66' Zebina), Grosso - Tiago (81' Poulsen), Melo Felipe, Marchisio - Giovinco (73' Camoranesi) - Iaquinta, Amauri :Bordeaux: Carrasso (55' Rame) - Chalme, Planus, Ciani, Tremoulinas - Fernando, Diarra, Plasil (77' Gouffran) - Gourcuff - Wendel, Chamakh :Żółte kartki: Giovinco 68' (Juventus) - Ciani 65' (Bordeaux) :Sędzia: Tom Henning Ovrebo 120px|right *Diego: W Juventusie czuję się jak w domu :- Chcę napisać w Juventusie swoją własną historię - mówi Diego. Dzisiaj jego nowa drużyna ruszy do walki o Puchar Europy. Na początek Starą Damę czeka mecz z Bordeaux. Brazylijczyk nie pomoże Juventusowi, bo jest kontuzjowany. Diego trafił do Juventusu tego lata z Werderu Brema. Zapewnia, że w Turynie czuje się jak w domu i chce walczyć o najwyższe cele. - Przed nami kilka ważnych meczów. Zmierzymy się między innymi z Bayernem Monachium, czyli drużyną moich byłych rywali. Wiem, że wszystkie mecze będą ciężkie, ale mam nadzieję, że zajdziemy w tych rozgrywkach jak najdalej - powiedział o rozpoczynającej się edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Diego leczy kontuzję, dlatego dziś nie pomoże Juventusowi. Kibice w Turynie będą na niego liczyli w kolejnych meczach. Wiążą z nim duże nadzieje. Brazylijczyk jest w końcu porównywany do takich piłkarzy jak Zico, Gianfranco Zola czy Roberto Baggio. - Zawsze podziwiałem tych piłkarzy i jestem dumny z tego, że moje nazwisko jest wspominane w ich kontekście - skomentował Diego. - Chcę napisać swoją własną historię w Juventusie. Czuję się tu jak w domu. Jestem szczęśliwy i bardzo zmotywowany - dodał pomocnik. *Sabatini: Kjaer nie jest na sprzedaż :Wiele mówiło się ostatnimi czasy o zainteresowaniu Juventusu piłkarzem Palermo, Simonem Kjaerem. W jednym z ostatnich wywiadów dyrektor klubu z Sycylii, Walter Sabatini zaprzeczył jakoby młody Duńczyk miał dołączyć do ekipy Starej Damy. W wywiadzie dla Mediagol.it, Sabatini zapowiedział, że obrońca Rosanerich nie jest na sprzedaż: Piłkarz spisał się znakomicie w ostatnim czasie i prezydent klubu chce mu to wynagrodzić. Piłkarz nie jest na sprzedaż i nie będziemy podejmowali rozmów z żadnym włoskim klubem. Jeśli piłkarz będzie chciał skorzystać ze swojej klauzuli odejścia, która wynosi 12 mln euro, nie będziemy mu blokować drogi za granicę. 120px|right *Platini stawia na Inter i Juve :Dzisiejszego wieczoru rozpoczynają się najpopularniejsze klubowe rozgrywki na świecie - Liga Mistrzów. Jak co roku, jest wielu faworytów i wielu, którzy planują pokrzyżować im plany. Swoje prognozy przed pierwszym gwizdkiem w nowym sezonie wyjawił prezydent UEFA, Michel Platini. W gronie tegorocznych uczestników są cztery ekipy włoskie, a zdaniem byłego genialnego pomocnika Starej Damy, przynajmniej dwie mają wszystko, by odebrać tytuł Barcelonie: Na miejscu Barcelony, nie byłbym niczego pewien - powiedział w wywiadzie dla La Stampy, po czym dodał. Wiecie dlaczego? Ponieważ odkąd Puchar Mistrzów przekształcił się w Ligę Mistrzów żadna drużyna nie wygrała tego trofeum drugi rok z rzędu. I nie mówimy tu o jednym roku rywalizacji, ale o siedemnastu. Juventus wzmocnił swój skład, podobnie jak Inter. Milan z drugiej strony boryka się z pewnymi problemami, w czym wtóruje mu Fiorentina. Na zakończenie dodał: Nie będzie łatwo z angielskimi czy hiszpańskimi drużynami, ale w moich oczach Inter i Juve są równie dobrze wyposażone. *Przed meczem Juventus - Bordeaux :Od kiedy jest trenerem Juventusu zawodnicy Starej Damy nie tylko nie przegrali żadnego meczu, ale i wszystkie dotychczasowe wygrali. Jutro Ciro Ferrara zadebiutuje na ławce trenerskiej w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów, którą jako piłkarz wygrał w 1996 roku. W maju przyszłego roku po 14 latach przerwy chce odzyskać to trofeum. Początek drogi do Madrytu jutro wieczorem. Do meczu pozostało: 120px|right *20 powołanych na mecz z Bordeaux :Ciro Ferrara powołał ostatecznie 20 piłkarzy na mecz z Bordeaux w ramach Champions League. Na liście nie znaleźli się między innymi Del Piero, Grygera i Diego. Ze względu na kartki nie zagra Giorgio Chiellini. Wraca za to Jonathan Zebina. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz: :1 Buffon, 2 Caceres, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 11 Amauri, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 15 Zebina, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Molinaro, 20 Giovinco, 23 Ariaudo, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 33 Legrottaglie *Diego będzie pauzował tylko 7 dni :Zgodnie z planem dzisiejszego przedpołudnia Brazylijczyk Diego został poddany gruntownym badaniom, uwzględniającym między innymi rezonans magnetyczny. Ostateczna diagnoza jest bardziej optymistyczna, niż się spodziewano. Rezonans przeprowadził w Turynie profesor Faletti. Badania nie wykazały uszkodzenia mięśni prawego uda, a zmęczenie mięśnia półbłoniastego uda. Całkowite wyleczenie tego stanu zajmie siedem dni, w ciągu których Diego przejdzie fizykoterapię i zostanie objęty opieką medyczną, po czym wróci do normalnych treningów. 120px|right *Caceres: Dla kibiców i agenta! :Mało kto zalicza tak imponujący start w zupełnie nowym otoczeniu. Sztuka ta udała się Diego, udała się też Martinowi Caceresowi, który w dzisiejszym meczu piękną bramką dał prowadzenie Juventusowi w meczu z Lazio. Po powrocie z długiej podróży z Urugwaju, zastępując Zebinę i Grygerę Caceres chyba nie mógł poradzić sobie lepiej. Młody piłkarz zdobył bardzo ważnego gola. Dedykuję tę bramkę wszystkim kibicom Juventusu i mojemu agentowi. Daniel Fonseca obchodzi jutro urodziny. Cieszę się, że udał mi się ten strzał, ale przede wszystkim jestem zadowolony z naszego zwycięstwa. Na początku byłem bardzo podekscytowany i może grałem trochę nerwowo, ale udało mi się wejść w rytm gry - powiedział po meczu Caceres. *Diego z urazem mięśni uda :Kiedy Brazylijczyk Diego został brutalnie sfaulowany w końcówce pierwszej połowy meczu z Lazio, kibice Juventusu oglądający to spotkanie wstrzymali oddech. Niestety, pomocnik Juve musiał ostatecznie opuścić boisko. Tym razem Rzym nie przyniósł Diego niczego dobrego. Po meczu lekarze Bianconerich szybko zbadali stan zdrowia piłkarza. Piłkarz doznał urazu mięśni zginaczy prawego uda. Bardziej gruntowne badania zostaną przeprowadzone w ciągu najbliższych 48 godzin - tak brzmi werdykt sztabu medycznego Juventusu. W praktyce oznacza to praktycznie pewną nieobecność Brazylijczyka we wtorkowym meczu z Bordeaux. By jednak uspokoić nieco kibiców Starej Damy, sam Diego powiedział po meczu. Poczułem ból w udzie, ale jutro dopiero okaże się, jak poważna jest sytuacja. Mam nadzieję, że to nic takiego. Czy to uraz podobny do tego, jakiego doznałem w Niemczech? Być może, wtedy szybko wróciłem do zdrowia. Tak czy inaczej, cieszę się, że koledzy z drużyny wygrali dzisiaj ten mecz. Zagrali odważnie i bardzo dobrze, dzięki temu po raz kolejny wywozimy z Rzymu trzy punkty - stwierdził na koniec piłkarz. 120px|right *3/38: Lazio-Juventus 0:2 :Juventus Turyn po raz trzeci w tym sezonie okazał się zbyt silny dla rywali, tym razem sięgając po komplet punktów w wyjazdowym starciu z również niepokonanym wcześniej Lazio Rzym, po golach Martina Caceresa i Davida Trezeguet. Obie drużyny wyszły na spotkanie, które zapowiadało się jako najciekawsze w tej kolejce, niezwykle zmobilizowane i żądne zdobycia kolejnych trzech punktów, które pozwoliłyby im kontynuować dobrą passę zwycięstw rozpoczętą w dwóch pierwszych seriach gier w nowym sezonie. Pierwszy sygnał do ataku dali Amauri z Trezeguetem. Pierwszy zgrał piłkę do Francuza, a ten silnym wolejem zza pola karnego zmusił Muslerę do wybicia futbolówki na rzut rożny. Chwilę później bliski zaskoczenia golkipera był Camoranesi, który próbując wrzucać piłkę omal nie umieścił jej w siatce. W tej samej akcji kilka sekund później swojego pierwszego gola w tym sezonie mógł zdobyć Trezeguet, ale na posterunku znów był Muslera. W 21. minucie to Lazio mogło otworzyć wynik spotkania, gdy pod pole karne rywali zapuścił się Kolarov oddając dobry, ale obroniony przez Buffona strzał. 10 minut później z rzutu rożnego próbował Baronio, ale jego uderzenie trafiło w zewnętrzną część słupka. Tym samym pierwsza połowa zakończyła się bezbramkowym remisem, a tuż przed jej końcem boisko z powodu kontuzji opuścił Diego. Po zmianie stron znów blisko był Juventusu, który szybko wykonał rzut wolny, a podana przez Grosso piłka o centymetry minęła zamykającego akcję Amauriego. W 64. minucie ponownie nie popisał się Trezeguet, który nie wykorzystał doskonałego podania Giovinco i słabym strzałem nie zmusił Muslery do większego wysiłku. Chwilę później jeszcze lepszą okazję do otworzenia wyniku na drugiej stronie boiska zmarnował Julio Cruz, który z bliskiej odległości nie był w stanie pokonać Buffona. Mecz tymczasem niechybnie zbliżał się ku końcowi. Na 18 minut przed jego zakończeniem w końcu doczekaliśmy się jednak gola, a jego szczęśliwym strzelcem okazał się sprowadzony latem z FC Barcelony Martin Caceres. W ostatniej minucie gry gospodarzy dobił jeszcze David Trezeguet, który po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie pojawił się na murawie od pierwszych minut. :Lazio Rzym-Juventus Turyn 0:2 :0:1 Caceres 72 :0:2 Trezeguet 90+4 :Lazio: Muslera - Lichtsteiner, Diakite, Siviglia, Kolarov - Dabo (77' S. Inzaghi), Baronio, Mauri - Matuzalem - Cruz, Foggia (80' Eliseu) :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso (88' Molinaro) - Camoranesi (69' Tiago), Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Diego (45' Giovinco) - Amauri, Trezeguet :Żółte kartki: Legrottaglie 30', Felipe Melo 54', Caceres 60', Amauri 88' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Andrea Gervasoni *Mourinho o "strachu" przed Juve :Jose Mourinho po raz kolejny nie odmówił sobie przyjemności słownego zaczepienia Juventusu. Ciro Ferrara, trener Juve, stwierdził, że prezydent Interu Massimo Moratti będzie kibicował w ten weekend Lazio, ponieważ boi się Bianconerich. Czy boję się Juve? Oczywiście, nie widzicie moich worków pod oczami, po tylu nieprzespanych nocach - powiedział Portugalczyk. Widzę takie samo Juve jak w zeszłym sezonie, z całym szacunkiem dla ich umiejętności i ambicji, ale oni nie są naszymi głównymi rywalami do Scudetto. Jeśli jest jakiś zespół, którego miałbym się bać w ten weekend, ale się nie boję, to raczej kwestia szacunku, to jest to Parma. Sezon dopiero się zaczął, przed nami zaledwie trzecia kolejka i to jak najbardziej prawdopodobne, że Juventus będzie miał na koncie 9 punktów. Roma ma zero oczek, ale czemu nie mieliby celować w tytuł, przy tylu meczach, jakie zostały do końca? Włoska liga jest ciężka, trzeba walczyć do samego końca. 120px|right *Agent: Zarate nie zagra :Jak twierdzi agent Mauro Zarate, Luis Ruzzi, jego klient nie zagra dziś wieczorem z Juventusem. Nie trenował we wtorek, w środę i czwartek przechodził fizjoterapię i próbował ćwiczyć w piątek - powiedział na antenie Radio Radio. Po tym, spotkał się ze sztabem medycznym, a oni stwierdzili, że mimo wyleczenia kontuzji, wciąż mogą być problemy, a ponieważ jest jeszcze wiele spotkań do rozegrania, lepiej byłoby nie ryzykować. Podjęli decyzję, która oczywiście nie zadowoliła Mauro, ale to normalnie dla człowieka, który zawsze chce grać. Czy Zarate faktycznie nie zobaczymy dziś wieczorem na murawie Stadio Olimpico dowiemy się jednak dopiero o 20:45... *Lotito: Nie boimy się Juve :Charyzmatyczny prezydent Lazio Rzym Claudio Lotito komentując szanse swojej drużyny w dzisiejszym pojedynku przeciwko rozpędzonemu Juventusowi Turyn przyznał, że gospodarze z pewnością nie przestraszą się największych gwiazd najbliższych rywali. - Czy boję się Juventusu? Mam szacunek do przeciwnika, ale się go nie boję - mówił przed spotkaniem trzeciej kolejki Serie A prezydent Lazio Rzym Claudio Lotito. - W jaki sposób chcemy zatrzymać Diego? Od tego mamy Ballardiniego. Nigdy nie śmiałbym sugerować trenerowi jak ma zagrać drużyna, tym bardziej, że wierzę w niego i wiem, że jest właściwą osobą, która pchnie naszą drużynę naprzód - mówi o zatrudnionym latem w miejsce Delio Rossiego Davide Ballardinim, który w poprzednim sezonie prowadził US Palermo. 120px|right *Trezeguet wraca do wyjściowej jedenastki :Najprawdopodobniej dziś po raz pierwszy od kwietnia dane będzie oglądać kibicom Juventusu Turyn Davida Trezeguet w wyjściowej jedenastce swojej drużyny. Francuz ma zagrać dziś w ataku drużyny u boku Amauriego. Ostatnim spotkaniem, które Trezeguet rozpoczął od pierwszych minut w barwach Starej Damy było półfinałowe starcie w ubiegłorocznej edycji Coppa Italia przeciwko Lazio Rzym. Los chciał, że również dziś drużyna z Piemontu zmierzy się z tym samym rywalem, a kontuzja Alessandro del Piero oraz zmęczenie spotkaniem reprezentacji Włoch Vincenzo Iaquinty dają największe szanse na występ od pierwszych minut właśnie Davidowi Trezeguet, który w tym sezonie jeszcze nie wystąpił w barwach Starej Damy, a który kilka tygodni temu zapowiedział rozstanie z obecną drużyną z końcem aktualnych rozgrywek. *Ferrara: Jedziemy po kolejne zwycięstwo :Podczas dzisiejszej przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej Ciro Ferrara wypowiedział się na temat meczu z Lazio, powiedział kilka słów o piłkarzach, jakich ma do dyspozycji i odniósł się do ostatniej wypowiedzi Massimo Morattiego. Na temat jutrzejszej potyczki Ferrara powiedział: To będzie bardzo delikatny mecz. Kiedy poznaliśmy terminarz rozgrywek ligowych, powiedziałem, że trudno będzie zarówno nam, ale i przeciwnikom. Nie chcieliśmy tak szybko wracać do Rzymu, tymczasem jutro znów zagramy na Olimpico, świadomi tego, że gramy przeciwko drużynie, która jest w dobrej formie. Są bardzo zgrani i trudno ich zaskoczyć. Cruz? Pamiętam go bardzo dobrze, bo i mnie wiele razy pokonał na boisku. Podoba mi się jego styl gry. Zapytany o piłkarzy, którzy dopiero co zakończyli zgrupowanie z drużyną narodową, Ferrara odpowiedział: Wszyscy wrócili i mają się dobrze. Grygera doznał urazu, który musimy zbadać, dzisiaj wrócił do nas też Caceres a Melo dołączy do nas już w Rzymie. Myślę, że wprowadzę nieco zmian w składzie, w porównaniu do tego, jak graliśmy ostatnio, choćby ze względu na to, że we wtorek gramy mecz w Champions League. Ostatnimi dniami Moratti zadeklarował, że jutro będzie kibicował Lazio. Co na to Ferrara? No cóż, szczerze bym się zdziwił, gdyby powiedział, że będzie kibicował Juventusowi... To tylko potwierdza, że w tym sezonie wywieramy na innych silną presję. 120px|right *20 powołanych, Del Piero nie zagra :Ciro Ferrara powołał 20 piłkarzy na mecz z Lazio. Jak zapowiedział podczas dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej, Bianconeri pojadą do Rzymu po kolejne zwycięstwo. Pojadą, ale między innymi bez Del Piero i Grygery. Dwa tygodnie po ostatnim meczu ligowym piłkarze Starej Damy ponownie zawitają w stolicy Italii. Tym razem podejmie ich Lazio. Ferrara nie będzie niestety mógł liczyć na pomoc Del Piero, który nie wykurował się jeszcze w pełni i pozostanie w Turynie. Alex prawdopodobnie zagra we wtorkowym meczu z Bordeaux. Do Rzymu nie pojedzie też Grygera, powracający dopiero ze zgrupowania reprezentacji, oraz kontuzjowani Zebina, Salihamidzić i Sissoko. Wśród powołanych jest za to Caceres, nowy nabytek Juventusu, Grosso, jak również Melo, Diego i Giovinco. Do meczu pozostało: :Oto nazwiska 20 piłkarzy powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz: 1 Buffon, 2 Caceres, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 11 Amauri, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Molinaro, 20 Giovinco, 28 Diego, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 33 Legrottaglie *Lazio bez Rocchiego i Zarate? :Napastnik Lazio, Tommaso Rocchi najprawdopodobniej nie wystąpi w jutrzejszym spotkaniu przeciwko Juventusowi. Wychowanek Starej Damy doznał kontuzji na treningu podczas przypadkowego starcia z młodym golkiperem Biancocelestich, Tommaso Bernim. Jego miejsce w ataku zajmie najpewniej Pasquale Foggia. Napastnik nadwyrężył mięsień czworogłowy prawego uda. Nie jest to poważna kontuzja, ale ból mi dokucza. Przeszedłem badania, zobaczymy jak będzie reagowało udo w najbliższych godzinach. O tym czy zagram zadecyduje sztab medyczny - powiedział piłkarz. Na chwilę obecną szansę Rocchiego na grę są bardzo nikłe. Pod znakiem, choć dużo mniejszym stoi także występ Mauro Zarate. Argentyńczyk zapewnił wczoraj, że czuje się dobrze, ale nie wiadomo, czy Davide Ballardini zaryzykuje wystawiając go do składu od pierwszych minut meczu. W ekipie Lazio kontuzjowani są także Cristian Brocchi, Fabio Firmani, Cristian Ledesma, Stephen Makinwa oraz Lionel Scaloni. Za kartki pauzuje Cribari. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Inter się nas boi :Słowa Massimo Morattiego skomentował także prezydent Juventusu, Giovianni Cobolli Gigli. Według niego wypowiedzi przedstawicieli Interu z ostatnich tygodni są efektem strachu przed Bianconerimi. Inter, a zwłaszcza prezydent Moratti najzwyczajniej obawiają się, że zostaną zdetronizowani. Nie zwracamy na nich uwagi. Chcemy zdobyć scudetto - zapewnił. Następnie wypowiedział się na temat meczu reprezentacji oraz sobotniej konfrontacji z Lazio. Jestem dumny, że w środę na murawie naszego stadionu widziałem tylu zawodników Juve. Miejmy nadzieje, że nie będą oni zmęczeni i dobrą grę pokażą także jutro w Rzymie - powiedział. *Lippi: Kibicuje Italii :Choć przez ostatnie półtorej tygodnia trwała przerwa na mecze reprezentacji narodowych, przedstawiciele Interu skrzętnie dbali o to, by o rozgrywkach Serie A było głośno. Najpierw trener Jose Mourinho, później właściciel Nerazzurrich, Massimo Moratti. W jednym z ostatnich wywiadów Moratti powiedział, że skoro selekcjoner Marcello Lippi może kibicować Juventusowi, to on sam będzie w najbliższą sobotę dopingował zespół Lazio. Jego słowa nie pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Jedyny zespół któremu kibicuje, to Italia - powiedział Lippi. Nie rozumiem tego całego zamieszania. Zostałem poproszony o moją prognozę na zbliżający się sezon i stwierdziłem, że po trzech latach dominacji Interu, w tym sezonie to Juventus powinien sięgnąć po scudetto - skomentował krótko słowa Morattiego. 120px|right *Pierwszy dzień treningów Grosso i Sissoko :Dzisiaj swój pierwszy dzień jako zawodnik Juventusu spędził Fabio Grosso. Włoch trenował z resztą ekipy Ciro Ferrary w Vinovo. Do treningów powrócił też wyczekiwany od długiego już czasu Momo Sissoko. Grosso przeszedł testy medyczne w Centro di Medicina dello Sport, po czym dzisiejszego popołudnia dołączył do reszty Bianconerich. Na antenie Juventus Channel przyznał później: Gra w drużynie pokroju Juventusu to marzenie wszystkich dzieciaków, dlatego bardzo się cieszę, że i ja w końcu mogłem je zrealizować. Dzisiaj mogłem nareszcie pracować z nowymi kolegami i wszyscy razem jesteśmy już maksymalnie skoncentrowani na sobotnim meczu z Lazio. Do pracy powrócił też nareszcie Momo Sissoko. Po konsultacjach przeprowadzonych z profesorem Ferret, który z kolei skontaktował się ze sztabem medycznym Juventusu, Malijczyk dostał pozwolenie na powrót do treningów. W ciągu najbliższych dni będzie realizował ułożony specjalnie dla swoich indywidualnych potrzeb program treningowy, który ma pomóc mu w szybkim powrocie do optymalnej formy. Sissoko nie weźmie rzecz jasna udziału w meczu z Lazio, kibice jednak mają nadzieję, że już niebawem będą mogli obejrzeć go w trykocie Juventusu. *C.Gigli: Rossi mógłby grać w Juve :Prezydent Juventusu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, przyznał w wywiadzie udzielonym wczoraj wieczorem, że nie jest wykluczony transfer Giuseppe Rossiego z Villarrealu do Juve. Włoch miałby zastąpić żegnającego się z Turynem Trezeguet. Zagadnięty wczoraj przez dziennikarzy Cobolli Gigli powiedział o Trezeguet: Nie rozmawiałem z nim jeszcze na temat tego, co planuje zrobić. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że David jest jednym z czterech świetnych napastników naszej drużyny i wierzę, że jeszcze nieraz w tym sezonie pokaże swoją klasę. Tak jak powiedział Ferrara, mimo sporej konkurencji miejsce znajdzie się dla każdego. Co jednak zrobi po zakończeniu sezonu - zobaczymy. Jestem jednak pewien, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, to póki sezon trwa, skupi się tylko na tym, żeby jak najbardziej pomóc naszej drużynie w walce o puchary. W temacie potencjalnych następców Trezeguet wymienia się wiele nazwisk. Jednym z nich jest nazwisko Giuseppe Rossiego, łączonego już tego lata z Juve. Czy jego przeprowadzka do Turynu w przyszłym roku jest w ogóle możliwa? Jest możliwa, bo myślę, że Rossi ma umiejętności potrzebne do tego, by grać w naszym zespole. Proponuję jednak, żebyśmy póki co nacieszyli się naszymi ostatnimi nabytkami, a o przyszłorocznym mercato porozmawiamy, jak przyjdzie na to czas - podkreślił szef Starej Damy. 120px|right *Grosso: Teraz czas na Juventus! :Nowy obrońca Juventusu, Fabio Grosso, przyznał, że jest dumny z tego, że mógł przyczynić się do wczorajszego zwycięstwa Włochów z Bułgarami. Były piłkarz Lyonu chce teraz skupić się tylko na Juve. Po meczu Grosso powiedział: Jestem szczęśliwy i bardzo dumny z tego, co udało się nam dzisiaj zrobić - mówię zarówno o zwycięstwie, ale i o swojej bramce i przyjęciu mnie przez turyńską publiczność w tak fantastyczny sposób. Nieczęsto strzelam gole, ale kilka ważnych już w swojej karierze zdobyłem. Następnie zapewnił: Teraz chcę odwrócić kartkę i skupić się tylko na Juve. Wierzę, że zasłużyłem na to, by móc tu grać i chcę to wszystkim udowodnić. *Peruzzi: Juventus ma szansę na scudetto :W najbliższy weekend piłkarzy Juventusu czeka spotkanie z Lazio. Na wizytę na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie nie trzeba namawiać Angelo Peruzziego, który przez osiem lat bronił barw Starej Damy, później przez siedem Biancocelestich. Rękawice bramkarskie zawiesił na kołku w 2007 roku. Jak ocenia obecną drużynę Bianconerich? Juventus ma na tyle silny zespół, by bez kompleksów rywalizować z Interem, a nawet go prześcignąć i sięgnąć po scudetto - uważa obecny asystent Marcello Lippiego w reprezentacji Italii. Już w ubiegłym sezonie Bianconeri byli konkurencyjnym zespołem, a dzięki bardzo udanej kampanii transferowej są jeszcze mocniejsi. Bez wątpienia będą się także liczyć w Lidze Mistrzów - zapewnił. Peruzzi pochlebnie wypowiedział się także o pracy z Lazio nowego szkoleniowca, Davide Ballardiniego. Jest człowiekiem, który zwraca uwagę na najmniejsze szczegóły. Już odniósł z drużyną wielki sukces, jakim było pokonanie w Pekinie Nerazzurrich i sięgnięcie po Superpuchar Włoch. Lazio może w tym sezonie sporo namieszać. Uważam, że są w stanie rywalizować o czwarte miejsce w lidze i awans do przyszłorocznej Champions League - przewiduje były golkiper. 120px|right *Buffon o nowoczesnym Vinovo :Bramkarz Juventusu i reprezentacji Włoch, Gianluigi Buffon, przyznał, że bardzo cieszy się z możliwości pracy na nowoczesnych obiektach treningowych Juve w Vinovo. Włoch uważa, że inwestycje w bazę treningową, choć nie małe, z pewnością się opłacą. Zdaniem Buffona, który trenuje teraz na obiektach należących do Juve razem z kadrą Italii, Juventus posiada najlepszą bazę treningową w całych Włoszech. Obecna struktura centrum szkoleniowego była niesamowicie droga, ale klub poczynił te ważne inwestycje dla dobra drużyny - przyznał. Mamy tu dziewięć boisk, z czego dwa ze sztuczną nawierzchnią i jedno kryte. Mamy salę gimnastyczną, mamy specjalny basen do fizykoterapii, w którym istnieje możliwość płynięcia pod prąd - opowiada dalej. To, czego piłkarze potrzebują najbardziej i najbardziej sobie cenią, to jakość boiska. Pod względem jakości murawy nie mamy sobie równych. Porównując obiekty Juventusu z tymi należącymi choćby do Milanu, Gigi stwierdził: Vinovo jest obecnie najbardziej nowoczesnym i najbardziej funkcjonalnym centrum treningowym w całych Włoszech. Milanello jest bez wątpienia niezłą lokalizacją pośród lasu, ale obiekty - choć dobrze utrzymane - pokazują już powoli, ile mają lat. Warto przy tym zauważyć, że prace nad nowym centrum szkoleniowym nie są jeszcze zakończone. Obecnie budowane są trybuny, które w przyszłości pozwolą obserwować trening piłkarzy Juve grupie 400 kibiców Starej Damy. *Poranny trening Juve i kadry Italii :Dzisiejszy poranek w Juventus Center w Vinovo był swego rodzaju szczególny: na terenie centrum treningowego Juve trenowali zarówno zawodnicy Bianconerich, jak i piłkarze powołani do kadry narodowej przez Marcello Lippiego, którzy zmierzą się dzisiaj wieczorem z Bułgarią. Bianconeri trenowali na boisku numer 1. Pod okiem Massimiliano Maddaloniego rozgrzewali się Amauri, De Ceglie, Giovinco i Molinaro, którym towarzyszyli niektórzy młodzi zawodnicy Primavery. Diego, Del Piero i Trezeguet pracowali pod opieką trenerów odpowiedzialnych za przygotowanie atletyczne oraz pod okiem Ciro Ferrary. Kapitan Starej Damy i Trezegol udali się następnie na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie dołączyli do ćwiczącego tam od początku Hasana Salihamidzića. Tymczasem Diego dołączył do grupy trenujących na powietrzu. Oddzielnie pracował tylko Jonathan Zebina. Na początku piłkarze Ciro Ferrary skupili się na ćwiczeniach nad kontrolą piłki oraz treningu strzałów na bramkę. Następnie wzięli udział w gierce wewnętrznej na pomniejszonym boisku, grając siedmiu na siedmiu. Na koniec dzisiejsze sesji na boisku pojawił się Lippi z Chiellinim, Iaquintą i Marchisio. Cała czwórka spędziła nieco czasu z Ferrarą i jego podopiecznymi, przy czym piłkarze skupili się na ćwiczeniach odprężających. 120px|right *Marco Motta za Tiago albo Poulsena? :Dziennikarze poinformowali, że w styczniu możemy być świadkami wymiany zawodników pomiędzy Romą Ranieriego a Juventusem Ferrary. Były szkoleniowiec Juve chce sprowadzić do Rzymu Portugalczyka Tiago. O wszystkim poinformowali dziennikarze 4-4-2. Ranieri chce mieć w składzie Tiago, w związku z czym za kilka miesięcy Roma może zaproponować Bianconerim w zamian za Portugalczyka kartę zawodniczą Marco Motty. Trzeba przy tej okazji zaznaczyć, że również Christian Poulsen dołączył do turyńskiej drużyny za czasów i na prośbę Ranieriego. Ponieważ Ferrara wydaje się być zdecydowany stawiać na Tiago, prawdopodobne jest, że zamiast Portugalczyka Juventus zgodzi się oddać Ranieriemu Poulsena. *Zmarł Mike Bongiorno :Wczoraj w nocy w domu w Motecarlo zmarł Mike Bongiorno, znany włoski prezenter telewizyjny i zadeklarowany kibic Juventusu. Przyczyną śmierci był atak serca. Miał 85 lat. Ostatnią stacją, dla jakiej pracował, była telewizja Sky i to ona właśnie poinformowała o jego śmierci. Bongiorno pracował dla niej od marca tego roku. Włoch znany z zamiłowania do sportu, nigdy też nie ukrywał, że kibicuje Juventusowi. 120px|right *Zebina wrócił do normalnych treningów :Bianconeri mają za sobą drugi w tym tygodniu trening przygotowujący ich do sobotniego meczu z Lazio na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie. W początkowej fazie dzisiejszej sesji piłkarze Ferrary skupili się na ćwiczeniach atletycznych, po których przystąpili do pracy nad umiejętnościami technicznymi. Do normalnej pracy z grupą powrócił w końcu Jonathan Zebina, który wziął też udział w gierce wewnętrznej, do której zaproszono też kilku piłkarzy Primavery Juve. Na koniec dzisiejszego treningu piłkarze udali się na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie od rana pracował oddzielnie Hasan Salihamidzić. *Paszport dla Amauriego po 31.10 :Prezydent FIGC - Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej - Giancarlo Abete, zapewnił, że włoskiego paszportu dla Amauriego (na zdjęciu, po prawej) możemy spodziewać się nie wcześniej, niż po 31 października. Wczoraj Abete przyznał: Obywatelstwo dla Amauriego to sprawa do przypieczętowania dopiero po ostatnich meczach reprezentacji Włoch, nie wcześniej niż 31 października. Następnie dodał: Stanowisko Federacji Piłkarskiej jest następujące: obecna kadra Lippiego powinna skończyć i skończy etap kwalifikacji do Mundialu w obecnym składzie. Późniejsze decyzje i wybory będą już należały do trenera, co prawdopodobnie stanowi dobrą wiadomość dla Brazyliczyka. Tak czy inaczej, o dacie otrzymania włoskiego paszportu poinformuje Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych, ale nie należy jej się spodziewać przed końcem października. *Del Piero ciągle kontuzjowany :Niewesołe informacje dla Alessandro Del Piero i jego fanów. Kapitan Starej Damy może nie być w stanie wystąpić w kolejnym meczu ligowym, tym razem z Lazio. Alex ma problemy z mięśniami uda. Lekarze dają niewielkie szanse na to, by Del Piero był w stanie zagrać w najbliższą sobotę w Rzymie. Od początku tego sezonu kapitan Juve ma problemy zdrowotne. Najpierw uraz pleców, teraz mięśnie uda. Coraz bardziej prawdopodobny staje się w obliczu wszystkich tych faktów występ Davida Trezeguet u boku Amauriego, jako że Iaquinta jest zaangażowany w mecze reprezentacji i może nie mieć w weekend tyle sił, co Francuz i Brazylijczyk. Jak by nie było, Juventus powrócił tego popołudnia do treningów w Vinovo. Podczas dzisiejszej sesji ćwiczeń obecny był dyrektor sportowy klubu, Alessio Secco. Po fazie rozgrzewki nastąpiła seria ćwiczeń atletycznych, w której wzięło też udział ośmiu piłkarzy Primavery. Kolejna seria ćwiczeń dotyczyła kontroli nad piłką, po czym cała sesja zakończona została gierką wewnętrzną na pomniejszonym boisku. 120px|right *Luis Fabiano na celowniku Juventusu! :Dziennikarze Corriere dello Sport dotarli do informacji, z których wynika, że Juventus chce kupić 29-letniego napastnika Sewilli, Luisa Fabiano. Miałby być on jednym z kandydatów do zastąpienia w Juve Davida Trezeguet. Hasło mówiące o Juve i Luisie Fabiano widnieje na pierwszej stronie dzisiejszego wydania wspomnianego dziennika sportowego. Autor dwóch bramek w meczu Brazylii z Argentyną znalazł się na celowniku Juventusu, który ostatnio wyraźnie upodobał sobie inwestycje w Brazylijczyków. Piłkarzem interesuje się też Milan, który jednak ostatecznie nie doszedł do porozumienia z szefostwem Sewilli w temacie ceny karty zawodniczej Brazylijczyka i sprowadził do Mediolanu Huntelaara z Realu. Teraz temat przeprowadzki Luisa Fabiano do Włoch powraca w nowej odsłonie - chce go mieć w swoim zespole Ciro Ferrara, który jest wyraźnym entuzjastą piłkarzy z Ameryki Południowej. Zdaniem Ferrary Luis Fabiano doskonale zgrałby się z Diego i Amaurim. Piłkarz przypomina nieco stylem gry Vincenzo Iaquintę, ponieważ lubi szeroką grę i wykańczanie dośrodkowań. Tego lata Hiszpanie chcieli za niego 25 milionów euro, czyli mniej więcej tyle, ile Juventus wydał zarówno na Diego, jak i Melo. Bianconeri są gotowi wydać na niego maksymalnie 20 milionów, mają więc nadzieję, że dojdą do porozumienia z szefostwem Sewilli jeszcze w styczniu. Czas odgrywa tu niebywałą rolę, ponieważ jeśli Fabiano w dalszym ciągu będzie strzelał bramki tak jak dotychczas, w lecie może kosztować już dużo więcej. *Pandev: już w styczniu w Juventusie? :Antonio Caliendo, agent Davida Trezeguet, który przyzwyczaił już kibiców Juventusu do tego, że lubi rozmawiać z mediami, przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że tego lata francuski napastnik Juventusu był bliski przeprowadzki do Milanu. Caliendo przyznał: David był już bardzo, bardzo blisko podpisania kontraktu z Milanem, ale ostatecznie zdecydował, że nie chce zawieść fanów Bianconerich i do tego postąpić wbrew woli kierownictwa klubu. Dlatego został w Juventusie. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Osobiście myślę, że w zimie też się nie przeprowadzi do Mediolanu, choć wiadomo, że przyszłość nieraz bywa nieobliczalna. Rynek transferowy rządzi się swoimi prawami. Stawiam jednak, że do czerwca zostanie w Juve, a potem odejdzie. Jego zapowiedzi powrotu do Francji czy Argentyny miały być wyraźnym znakiem dla kierownictwa klubu, żeby zaczęli szukać jego następcy. Na koniec powiedział jeszcze: David zwykł być bohaterem na boisku, toteż rola rezerwowego grzejącego ławę niezbyt mu odpowiada. Ale Juventus gra z tygodnia na tydzień, dlatego i dla niego w końcu powinno znaleźć się miejsce. 120px|right *Kjaer, Mexes, Rafinha... :Choć w temacie następcy Davida Trezeguet zdaniem kibiców Juventusu zarząd turyńskiego klubu powinien postawić na Giuseppe Rossiego z Villarrealu, dużo łatwiejsza do zrealizowania wydaje się przeprowadzka Gorana Pandeva z Lazio. Trezeguet zapowiedział swoje pożegnanie z Juve wraz z końcem obecnego sezonu. Tymczasem relacje Pandeva z Lazio wyraźnie się pogorszyły, co chce wykorzystać Juventus. Do tego kontrakt piłkarza rzymskiego klubu wygasa w czerwcu, dlatego w styczniu prezydent Lotito i spółka będzie miał ostatnią szansę na to, by cokolwiek zarobić na Macedończyku. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, a Pandev nie przedłuży kontraktu - co jest praktycznie pewne - zawodnik będzie latem przyszłego roku wolnym agentem i będzie mógł podpisać kontrakt z kim tylko będzie chciał, przy czym wówczas nowy pracodawca nie zapłaci Lazio ani grosza. Konkurencją Bianconerich w wyścigu po napastnika Lazio będzie Inter, który również jest zainteresowany współpracą z nim. *Ferguson chwali Ferrarę :Boss Manchesteru United, Sir Alex Ferguson przewiduje szkoleniowcowi Juventusu, Ciro Ferrarze, wielką trenerską karierę. - To nie jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Wiele razy miałem okazję grać przeciwko Ciro, więc mogę zagwarantować, że jest to odpowiedni człowiek na tym miejscu. On będzie bardzo, bardzo dobry - powiedział Szkot dla Tuttosport. - Przede wszystkim, taki mistrz jak on, wie, jak należy traktować piłkarzy. Po drugie, jest liderem w tak wielkim klubie jak Juventus i bardzo dobrze o tym wie. Nie jest tajemnicą, że lubi wszystko mieć zapięte na ostatni guzik. Lubię go i przewiduję mu świetlaną przyszłość - zakończył. 120px|right *Buffon: Lippi wie, że może liczyć na nasz profesjonalizm :Bramkarz Juve i reprezentacji Włoch, Gigi Buffon odpowiedział szkoleniowcowi Azzurrich, Marcelo Lippiemu, aby ten nie przejmował się reakcjami mediów. - Lippi wie, że może liczyć na nas i na nasz profesjonalizm. Media zawsze skupiają się na innych problemach i jeśli nie interesuje ich spotkanie, to nic z tym nie możemy zrobić. Tylko normalny piłkarz może trzymać się na uboczu. On chciał uderzyć w media, a to my poczuliśmy ten cios - powiedział golkiper. - Piłkarze, którzy tutaj są, zawsze grają na międzynarodowym poziomie. Grając w drużynie narodowej, zawsze trzeba wykazać się nieco większą agresją i zaangażowanie niż w klubie. Dlatego jest to dobre dla młodych ludzi, którzy muszą dużo się uczyć - zakończył. *Legrottaglie: Jestem szczęśliwy w Turynie :Nicola Legrottaglie jest niespełnioną nadzieją defensywy reprezentacji Włoch. Według trenera Interu Mediolan, Jose Mourinho, by grać w kadrze, zawodnik Juventusu Turyn powinien opuścić Starą Damę. Piłkarz zdecydowanie się z Portugalczykiem nie zgadza. Mourinho wypowiedział się tak pod adresem Legrottaglie po tym, jak inny obrońca Juventusu, Fabio Cannavaro, takiej samej rady udzielił nadziei defensywy Interu, Devide Santonowi, jeżeli ten chce grać w kadrze. - Szanuję zdanie Mourinho, ale go nie podzielam. Jestem szczęśliwy w Turynie. Cieszę się, że jestem piłkarzem Juventusu, choć nie wychodzę na boisko tak często, jak bym chciał. W ogóle uważam, że gra w każdym meczu nie jest koniecznością, jeżeli chce się otrzymać powołanie do reprezentacji. Wystarczy w 20 meczach zaprezentować się na wysokim poziomie - stwierdził Legrottaglie. 120px|right *Ferrara: Porozmawiam z Trezeguet :Ciro Ferrara zapewnił, że zamierza porozmawiać z Davidem Trezeguet o tym, jak Francuz dokładnie wyobraża sobie swoją przyszłość. Niedawno piłkarz zapowiedział swoje rozstanie z Juventusem wraz z końcem tego sezonu. Trezeguet dosyć wcześnie, bo na 9 miesięcy przed końcem sezonu, zadeklarował, że 10. rok w koszulce Juve będzie jego ostatnim. Zapytany o jego wypowiedź Ferrara stwierdził, że woli porozmawiać najpierw bezpośrednio z Davidem i usłyszeć wprost, co ten zamierza, aniżeli miałby opierać się na tym, co podają media. Nie wiem, co dokładnie powiedział Trezeguet i zanim wypowiem się na ten temat, chciałbym się tego dokładnie dowiedzieć. Na pewno z nim porozmawiam na ten temat - stwierdził Ciro. Z tego, co jednak wiemy na pewno, David zostanie z nami przynajmniej do końca sezonu. Poproszony na koniec o komentarz do polemiki Jose Mourinho, który oburzył się na słowa Fabio Cannavaro, dotyczące Santona, Ferrara odpowiedział: Zostawmy to w spokoju, tak będzie najlepiej. *Melo: Dobry start, oby tak dalej :W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Sky Sport Felipe Melo skomentował początek sezonu w wykonaniu Bianconerich oraz podzielił się swoimi refleksjami na temat przyszłości drużyny oraz nowego jej elementu - rodaka Diego. Melo stwierdził na początku: Bardzo podoba mi się styl, w jakim rozpoczęliśmy ten sezon. Mamy już na koncie dwa zwycięstwa z niełatwymi przeciwnikami. To odniesione w Rzymie jak zawsze jest czymś niesamowitym. Teraz musimy utrzymać koncentrację na wysokim poziomie, pamiętając, że rozgrywki ligowe dopiero się rozkręcają. Melo uważa też, że to, co ostatnimi czasy prezentuje Diego, powinno skłonić trenera reprezentacji Brazylii, Dungę, do pewnych refleksji. Gdyby Diego dostał możliwość gry w kadrze, byłoby to czymś niesamowitym. Jest moim bardzo dobrym przyjacielem i świetnym piłkarzem - przyznał Melo. Czy w tym roku bitwa o scudetto rozegra się między Juve a Interem? Chyba trochę za wcześnie jeszcze, by mówić tylko o naszej dwójce. W grze jest jeszcze Milan, który może nieźle namieszać w tym sezonie. 120px|right *Bianconeri trenują od samego rana :Dzisiaj rano odbyła się ostatnia w tym tygodniu sesja treningowa piłkarzy Juventusu. Drużyna pracowała pod okiem Ciro Ferrary, który wrócił już z Nyonu, gdzie wziął udział w uroczystym forum trenerów najlepszych klubów europy, zorganizowanym przez UEFA. Po fazie rozgrzewki Ferrara zorganizował serię gierek wewnętrznych "siedmiu na siedmiu", na pomniejszonym boisku. Ekipa Bianconerich, której skład zredukowany jest o tych, którzy w ten weekend walczą w trykotach swoich reprezentacji, pracowała razem z trzynastoma piłkarzami Primavery. Paolo De Ceglie, który ostatnimi dniami w związku ze zmęczeniem mięśni realizował indywidualny program ćwiczeń, powrócił do normalnej pracy z grupą. Na sali gimnastycznej pozostali za to Alessandro Del Piero, Hasa Salihamidzić i Jonathan Zebina. Jutro Bianconeri mają wolne, a do pracy wrócą w poniedziałek po południu. Wtedy rozpoczną się prawdziwe przygotowania do meczu z Lazio, zaplanowanego na sobotę 12 września na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie. *Platini: Diego jest nieprzeciętny! :Michel Platini przyznał ostatnio, że jest pod wrażeniem tego, co w koszulce Juventusu prezentuje Brazylijczyk Diego, oraz że nie może się doczekać, by zobaczyć, jak się sprawdzi na boisku duet Diego - Del Piero. Del Piero nie miał jeszcze okazji zagrać w oficjalnym meczu ligowym z Diego, ale już niebawem może mieć taką sposobność. Diego to jedna z klasycznych "dziesiątek" w futbolu, z tych kreatywnych pomocników, którzy są ciągle głodni bramek. A do tego ma takie samo imię, jak Maradona! - zażartował Platini. Kapitalny transfer Juventusu, naprawdę. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę grających razem Diego i Del Piero. Czy nowy skład Juventusu można już porównać do tego, z którym w 1985 roku Platini zdobył Puchar Europy? Za wcześnie jeszcze, by jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie - stwierdził Francuz. Mieliśmy wtedy świetne Juve, dowodzone przez Avvocato, Bonipertiego, Scireę. Ciemne chmury już odeszły, zaczyna się rodzić naprawdę coś bardzo ważnego i interesującego. Avvocato zwykł zawsze patrzeć raczej na człowieka, niż piłkarza, dlatego mistrzem nie zawsze był ten najbardziej widoczny na boisku, który umiał okiwać każdego czy świetnie uderzyć z rzutu wolnego. Osobiście myślę, że dzisiaj spodobałby się mu ten nowy Juventus. Niewątpliwie Agnelli miał Juve w swoim sercu, zawsze wystawiał sobie i drużynie szczytne cele. Zawsze czuł w głębi siebie, że któregoś dnia Bianconeri wrócą tam, gdzie jest ich miejsce. 120px|right *C.Gigli i Caliendo o pożegnaniu Trezeguet :Prezydent Juventusu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, życzy Davidowi Trezeguet udanego sezonu, takiego, który być może przekona Francuza do pozostania w Turynie. Antonio Caliendo z kolei, agent piłkarza, przyznał, że nic nie wiedział o zamiarach Trezegola. W ostatnim wywiadzie Cobolli Gigli powiedział: Przed nami nadal 36 meczów ligowych do rozegrania, do tego mecze Champions League. David na pewno nieraz w nich zagra. W porządku, przyjmuję do wiadomości fakt, że chce grać w przyszłym roku dla innej drużyny, najważniejsze jest jednak to, by w tym sezonie skupił się jeszcze na grze w Juventusie i był zdeterminowany w swoich poczynaniach. Kto wie, może jeśli ten sezon przyniesie faktycznie dużo satysfakcji, Trezeguet zmieni zdanie i zostanie z nami... Oświadczenie piłkarza mogło być zaskakujące dla kibiców, nie mniej zaskoczony jest jednak agent Francuza. David nic mi nie mówił o tym, że chce się pożegnać z Juventusem i Włochami - powiedział Caliendo. Skoro jednak sam tak powiedział, to musi to być prawda... Cóż, osobiście nie sądzę, żeby wrócił do Argentyny. Już prędzej przeprowadzi się do Francji. Kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, rozejrzymy się za jakąś dobrą ofertą dla niego. Zapytany, czy jego zdaniem Juventus będzie chciał sprzedać Trezegola już w styczniu, Caliendo odpowiedział: Nie sądzę. Ma wciąż ważny kontrakt. Tak czy inaczej, o sytuacji tej dowiedziałem się z prasy, więc muszę porozmawiać osobiście z Davidem. *Kto będzie następcą Trezegola? :Po tym, jak David Trezeguet ogłosił swoją decyzję o rozstaniu z Juventusem po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu, szefowie klubu zaczęli ponownie myśleć nad jego następcą w klubie. Na tapetę powróciły więc nazwiska piłkarzy łączonych z Juve w trakcie ostatnich miesięcy. Trzema najważniejszymi kandydatami są Goran Pandev, Giuseppe Rossi i Ezequiel Lavezzi. Priorytetem wydaje się być ten drugi, ale nie jest też zbyt tani - Villarreal chce za niego nie mniej, niż 20 milionów euro. Z drugiej strony patrząc jednak być może włodarze Starej Damy uznają taki wydatek za dobrą inwestycję na przyszłość. W tym roku do podobnych posunięć być może już teraz przekonał ich Brazylijczyk Diego - nieraz warto wydać więcej, ale i więcej dzięki temu osiągać. Obserwowany jest też cały czas Ezequiel Lavezzi. Przez ostatnie miesiące przedstawiciele Juve kilka razy spotykali się z szefostwem Napoli i dyskutowali o jego przeprowadzce do Turynu, ale ostatecznie wszystko zakończyło się fiaskiem. Argentyńczyk najpewniej jednak opuści Neapol z końcem obecnego sezonu, co może wykorzystać Juve. Ostatnimi nazwiskami są Edinson Cavani, Eduardo Salvio i Marouane Chamakh. 120px|right *Piłkarze trenują nawet bez Ferrary :Mimo iż Ciro Ferrara przebywa obecnie w Nyonie, gdzie odbywa się zjazd trenerów największych klubów, piłkarze Bianconerich nie przerywają treningów. Dzisiaj rano pod okiem Maddaloniego i Sormaniego zawodnicy Juve, którzy nie pojechali na zgrupowanie reprezentacji, ćwiczyli w Vinovo razem z ośmioma piłkarzami Primavery. Po serii ćwiczeń zawodnicy rozegrali mecz, w którym w jednej drużynie grali Del Piero, Amauri i Diego, w drugiej Giovinco z Trezeguet. Oddzielny program treningowy realizował Jonathan Zebina. Francuz ma się jednak coraz lepiej i już w przyszłym tygodniu wznowi treningi z pełnym obciążeniem. De Ceglie realizował ćwiczenia, które miały na celu pokonanie zmęczenia mięśni, z którym się zmaga. Salihamidzić trenował na sali gimnastycznej. *Trezeguet odchodzi z Juve w czerwcu! :David Trezeguet ogłosił w trakcie wywiadu udzielonego na antenie Sky Sport 24, że z końcem tego sezonu pożegna się z Juventusem. Francuz opuści też Włochy, by przenieść się do Francji lub Argentyny. Trezeguet podjął decyzję o rozstaniu z Juve, ponieważ chce więcej czasu poświęcić rodzinie. Mimo tego, iż jego obecny kontrakt wygasa dopiero w 2012 roku, Francuz, który zapewnił, że nie ma żadnych problemów z relacjami z klubem i trenerem, jest już przekonany o swojej decyzji. Rozpoczął się więc właśnie dziesiąty i ostatni sezon Davida w koszulce Juve. Napastnik, który zasłynął w turyńskim klubie jako najlepszy strzelec zagraniczny w historii Juventusu, ma jednak nadzieję na odejście w wielkim stylu: Wiele sobie obiecuję po tym sezonie. To dziesiąty rok w koszulce Juve, mam nadzieję, że będę mógł pożegnać się z klubem wznosząc jakieś ważne trofeum - powiedział we wspomnianym wywiadzie. 120px|right *Grosso: Nosić koszulkę z szóstką to zaszczyt :Nowy obrońca Juventusu Turyn, Fabio Grosso przyznał, że jest zaszczycony, iż będzie mógł występować na boisku z numerem 6, który nosił na plecach legendarny Gaetano Scirea. Defensor był w składzie włoskiej ekipy, która zdobyła w 1982 roku mistrzostwo świata, a także zaliczył ponad 370 meczów dla Starej Damy w Serie A. - Noszenie trykotu z szóstką to dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt i wyróżnienie, ale także zobowiązanie - stwierdził Grosso. - Scirea był niesamowitym graczem i mógłby świecić przykładem także dla wszystkich, którzy teraz grają w piłkę. Dzięki przywilejowi noszenia jego koszulki, czuję się jeszcze mocniej związany z historią włoskiego futbolu. Mam nadzieję, że swoją postawą na boisku nie zawiodę oczekiwań kibiców i moich kolegów z boiska - dodał. *Braz mógł wzmocnić Wisłę, teraz trafi do Juventusu? :Były dyrektor sportowy Wisły Kraków Jacek Bednarz przyznał, że zespół Białej Gwiazdy mógł wzmocnić brazylijski obrońca David Braz. Piłkarz, który ostatnio był zawodnikiem Panathinaikosu Ateny, ostatecznie wylądował jednak we Flamengo Rio de Janeiro, a od 1 stycznia ma być zawodnikiem Juventusu Turyn. - W zimie mogliśmy go mieć za 200 tys. euro, a latem nawet za darmo. Był jednak za słaby na Wisłę, ale wystarczająco dobry dla Flamengo Rio de Janeiro... Co więcej, dowiedziałem się, że od 1 stycznia podpisał umowę z Juventusem Turyn - mówi Bednarz. 120px|right *Buffon: Nadziei nie mogli nam odebrać! :Bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon, podczas pierwszej konferencji prasowej w Coverciano, gdzie piłkarze powołani do reprezentacji są na zgrupowaniu kadry, powiedział kilka słów pod adresem Jose Mourinho i Interu Mediolan. Buffon do tej pory nie wypowiadał się w temacie ostatnich rewelacji związanych z Mourinho. Słusznym jest, że nasi kibice oczekują teraz od nas scudetto. Musimy być realistami - będzie o nie bardzo trudno. Inter jest teraz najsilniejszą drużyną, Milito i Eto'o niemal zawsze dobrze sobie radzą - powiedział. Zapytany o to, co pomyślał, kiedy Jose Mourinho oburzył się na to, co powiedział swego czasu o tegorocznym scudetto Marcello Lippi, Buffon stwierdził: Nie wiem, co Mourinho chciał wtedy osiągnąć. Potem chyba sam zrozumiał, o co naprawdę chodziło. Zabrali nam już dwa tytuły mistrzowskie, ale nadziei nigdy nie mogli nam odebrać... *Anastasi: Diego to Zidane, Baggio i Platini w jednym :Były napastnik Juventusu, Pietro Anastasi wyraził swój podziw dla talentu Brazylijczyka Diego twierdząc, że nowy nabytek Starej Damy to Zidane, Baggio i Platini w jednym. Anastasi, który rozegrał ponad 200 spotkań w barwach Juve uważa, że zdobywca dwóch bramek w meczu z Romą posiada umiejętności wszystkich trzech legendarnych zawodników drużyny ze stolicy Piemontu: Każdy wiedział, że Diego jest mocny. Zaprezentował swoje przywódcze zdolności. Przypomina mi Zizou z domieszką Baggio i Platiniego - powiedział Anastasi w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. Myślę, że obecny Juventus może mierzyć się z Interem w walce o tytuł. Anastasi w trakcie swojej długoletniej kariery bronił także barw Interu, o którym mówi, że ma lepszy skład, ale nie przekreśla jednocześnie szans 29-krotnego mistrza Włoch: Inter ma mocniejszy zespół, jako że każdy z ich graczy posiada doświadczenie i odpowiednie umiejętności, ale Ferrara i Del Piero mogą bardzo pomóc zniwelować tę różnicę. W podobnym tonie o nowym nabytku Bianconerich wypowiedział się także ostatnio legendarny napastnik Juventusu, Jose Altafini, który w wywiadzie dla La Gazzetta dello Sport porównał 24-latka do legendarnego Zico: Juventus pozyskał najbardziej eleganckiego piłkarza. Wie jak zrobić wszystko, jak odzyskać piłkę, odnaleźć się i zdobyć bramkę. Jego ruchy i drybling przypominają mi Zico, ale Diego jest szybszy i porusza się po całym boisku. Franco Causio, który także grał dla Juventusu, porównał z kolei Diego do Gianfranco Zoli i Roberto Baggio: Sposób w jaki radzi sobie z przeciwnikami przypomina mi Zolę. Baggio także grał w tym stylu, ale Diego robi to z większą siłą. 120px|right *Melo dziękuje kibicom Juve za wsparcie :Felipe Melo podziękował kibicom Bianconerich za wsparcie, jakiego mu udzielają od samego początku jego przygody z Juventusem. Brazylijczyk przyznał, że bardzo pomaga mu to zarówno w życiu zawodowym, jak i osobistym. Nawiązując do reakcji kibiców podczas ostatniego meczu z Romą, Melo stwierdził: Tifosi bardzo nam pomagali przez cały mecz. Byli po prostu niesamowici. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy strzelę bramkę na naszym stadionie. Brazylijczyk wyjaśnił ostatnio, że przechodzi przez trudny okres w związku ze śmiercią babci. Okazuje się, że niedługo po tym, jak o tym opowiedział, dostał mnóstwo maili i listów od kibiców, zawierających szczere kondolencje. To było bardzo wzruszające, jestem naprawdę niesamowicie pozytywnie zaskoczony taką reakcją kibiców. Świadomość tego, że ludzie chcą dla mnie tak dobrze, niesamowicie mi pomaga. Dziękuję wszystkim z całego serca. Jesteście niesamowici! *Ferrara zadowolony z transferów :Ciro Ferrara może być naprawdę zadowolony. Zarząd klubu przeprowadził tego lata bardzo dobrą kampanię transferową. Ciro dostał to, co chciał - a teraz przystępuje do walki o tytuły mistrzowskie. Przeprowadzka Fabio Grosso była przysłowiową kropką nad "i" dla Ferrary. To mercato było w naszym wykonaniu po prostu świetne - powiedział trener Starej Damy. Wszyscy, o których rozmawiałem z szefostwem klubu, przenieśli się do naszej drużyny. Mam do dyspozycji świetną, kompletną ekipę. Przyznaję, że jestem dumny i bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ dla trenera mojego pokroju nie jest czymś błahym posiadać drużynę tego kalibru. Oczywiście wiem, co to wszystko dla mnie oznacza. Zdaję sobie sprawę z odpowiedzialności, jaka na mnie ciąży i z tego, że istnieją pewne cele, jakie zostały postawione tej drużynie. Teraz czas, by je osiągnąć. Zapytany przez dziennikarzy, czy kierownictwo zażądało od niego zwycięstw, Ferrara odpowiedział: Nie było takiej potrzeby. Mówiąc jeszcze o przebiegu letniego mercato, przyznał: Ani razu nie improwizowaliśmy. Mieliśmy pewien jasny i przejrzysty projekt kampanii transferowej, od samego początku. Zrealizowaliśmy go bardzo precyzyjnie. Dokładnie takie Juve chciałem mieć! 120px|right *Ariaudo jednak zostaje w Turynie :Transfer Fabio Grosso do Juventusu uniemożliwił finalizację transakcji z Cagliari, na mocy której młody Ariaudo miał przeprowadzić się do tego klubu na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Co prawda w początkowym zamyśle miało być tak, że przeprowadzka Grosso do Turynu miała się równać właśnie wypożyczeniu Ariaudo do Cagliari, ostatecznie ze względu na to, że rozmowy z Lyonem nie należały do najłatwiejszych i trwały do ostatnich minut mercato, szefowie Juventusu nie mieli możliwości zająć się dopięciem tematu Ariaudo z szefostwem Cagliari. Włodarze Starej Damy woleli skupić się na Grosso, zwłaszcza, że pod koniec robiło się gorąco, kiedy to szefowie Lyonu nie wysyłali zgodnie z umową faksu potwierdzającego transfer Włocha. Bianconeri otrzymali dokument przed samą godziną 19:00, wcześniej będąc skupieni całkowicie na tym, żeby pozytywnie sfinalizować transfer Włocha. *Grosso: Bardzo się cieszę, zależało mi :Zagadnięty na lotnisku przez dziennikarzy jeszcze wczoraj w nocy na temat swojego transferu do Juve wypowiedział się Fabio Grosso. Włoch jest bardzo zadowolony z tego, że dołączył do ekipy Bianconerich i wrócił do Italii. Grosso powiedział: Bardzo się cieszę, bo i bardzo mi zależało. Zaczynam nową przygodę razem ze świetną drużyną. Celem jest jak najwięcej zwycięstw i to, by dać z siebie wszystko w drodze po najwyższe cele. Zapytany o skład drużyny Juve, odpowiedział: Na pewno Diego jest niezwykle silnym piłkarzem, ale są też inni wielcy. 120px|right *Fabio Grosso nowym piłkarzem Juve! :Fabio Grosso jest już oficjalnie piłkarzem Juventusu. Bianconeri poinformowali o tym za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej. Włoch, któremu tak bardzo zależało na powrocie do Italii, podpisał 3-letni kontrakt z turyńskim klubem. Juventus zapłaci za jego kartę zawodniczą 2 miliony euro w trzech rocznych ratach. Wartość transferu może wzrosnąć o kolejny milion w zależności od wyników sportowych osiągniętych przez klub i piłkarza w ciągu trwania kontraktu. Tym samym poznaliśmy ostatnie nowe nazwisko tego letniego mercato w wykonaniu Juve. *Nieoficjalnie: Grosso w Juve :Negocjacje w sprawie transferu Fabio Grosso do Juventusu zakończone powodzeniem! Dziennikarze przed kilkoma chwilami podali, że Alessio Secco doszedł do porozumienia z szefostwem Lyonu i sfinalizował rozmowy, które trwały już od jakiegoś czasu. Ostatecznie oferta Juve wygląda jednak nieco inaczej, niż zamierzali Bianconeri. Pierwsza wersja opierała się na kwocie 2 milionów euro plus ewentualny bonus uzależniony od wyników sportowych klubu w tym sezonie. Ostatecznie Francuzi mają otrzymać 3 miliony euro, ale bez bonusu. Teraz pozostało podpisać kontrakt z samym zawodnikiem i podać do publicznej wiadomości, że transfer został sfinalizowany. To właśnie ma stać się w najbliższych godzinach. Czekamy na oficjalne potwierdzenie tych informacji. 120px|right *Agent Grosso czeka na wieści :Agent Fabio Grosso przyznał, że nie ma jeszcze informacji co do tego, jak przebiegają końcowe rozmowy Juventusu z Lyonem na temat przeprowadzki włoskiego obrońcy. Tymczasem wiadomo już, że do Juve nie dołączy Andrea Dossena. Póki co sam piłkarz, jego przedstawiciel i kibice Juventusu muszą jeszcze poczekać na rozstrzygnięcie rozmów Secco z szefostwem francuskiej drużyny. Nie otrzymałem jeszcze żadnych informacji i sam ich wyczekuję - powiedział niespełna pół godziny temu. W ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin wszystko będzie już wiadome - dodał. Tymczasem trwa telekonferencja między Juve a Lyonem, w trakcie której obie strony próbują jeszcze dojść do porozumienia w temacie transferu Grosso. Wiadomo już jednak, że do Turynu nie przeprowadzi się Andrea Dossena. Agent piłkarza Liverpoolu przyznał na antenie Sky Sport 24: Żeby sfinalizować transfer międzynarodowy, potrzeba więcej czasu na dogranie szczegółów, a dzisiaj mamy już go zbyt mało. Dossena zostanie więc w Anglii. *Niebawem poznamy przyszłość Grosso :Już niebawem wiadomo będzie, czy Fabio Grosso przeprowadzi się jeszcze podczas tego mercato do Juventusu. O godzinie 15:00 Alessio Secco jest umówiony na telekonferencję z szefostwem Lyonu, w trakcie której negocjacje zostaną ostatecznie zakończone - sukcesem albo fiaskiem. Żeby ze wszystkim zdążyć na czas, Bianconeri przygotowali już prywatny samolot, który w razie powodzenia w rozmowach z Francuzami od razu wystartuje po Grosso i z Lyonu przywiezie go do Florencji. Lądowanie we Włoszech przewidziane jest na godzinę 21:00. Oferta Juventusu ostatecznie wygląda następująco: 2 miliony euro za kartę zawodniczą Włocha, do tego bonus uzależniony od wyników sportowych turyńskiego klubu w tym sezonie. Plik:Przyklad.jpg Sierpień 120px|right *Kontuzja Marchisio nie aż tak groźna :Rano zgodnie z planem szczegółowym badaniom został poddany Claudio Marchisio. Piłkarz musiał opuścić boisko przed końcowym gwizdkiem z powodu kontuzji, która nie pozwoliła mu dalej grać. Badania radiograficzne wykazały, że nie doszło do złamania. Okazało się, że piłkarz doznał lekkiego urazu mięśnia dwugłowego prawego uda. Nie wiadomo jeszcze, ile dokładnie potrwa przerwa w grze młodego Włocha. Sztab medyczny oceni to w ciągu najbliższych dni. *Diego: Poświęcenie to nasza siła :Bardzo cieszą mnie dwie bramki i zwycięstwo, zagraliśmy świetne zawody uważa Diego Ribas da Cunha, gwiazda dzisiejszego meczu, strzelec dwóch bramek i ojciec sukcesu na rzymskim Stadio Olimpico. Asysta z Chievo, dziś dwie bramki, to zasługa Juventusu, trenera Ferrary, moich kolegów i wsparcia kibiców. Dodatkowo udało mi się powrócić do pełnej dyspozycji, ale prawdziwa siła Juve to umiejętność zawodników dopasowania się do odpowiedniej taktyki i poświęcenie, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. 120px|right *Marchisio: Cieszy wynik :Claudio Marchisio przez godzinę walczył w linii pomocy Juventusu podczas dzisiejszego spotkania z Romą, ale z powodu kontuzji musiał opuścić boisko, ale mimo to jest zadowolony z końcowego wyniku i drugiego powołania do Squadra Azzurra. Jestem zadowolony z wyniku, szczególnie patrząc na to, że graliśmy z Romą. Jesteśmy coraz lepsi, jeśli chodzi o utrzymanie piłki, a tacy zawodnicy jak Tiago i Diego są w pełni formy i bardzo nam pomagają. Z tygodnia na tydzień stajemy się coraz silniejsi. Co powiedział Ferrara po końcowym gwizdku? Był zadowolony ze zwycięstwa i pochwalił nas. Był nieco zły z tej sytuacji, w której straciliśmy bramkę. Trener jeszcze przed meczem ostrzegał nas przed stałymi fragmentami gry, ponieważ rzymianie lubią szybko je rozgrywać, stąd złość po stracie bramki włąsnie w ten sposób, choć oczywiście przede wszystkim ucieszył go końcowy wynik. Kontuzja? Czuję ból, źle stanąłem i potem musiałem nawet zdjąć buta. Poczułem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostanę zmieniony, ponieważ nie mógłbym dać z siebie pełni umiejętności. W najbliższym czasie przejdę na pewno badania, ale myślę, że wszystko będzie w porządku. *Ferrara po meczu z Romą :Juventus Turyn zdał pierwszy ważny egzamin w tym sezonie pokonując na wyjeździe AS Romę 1:3 (1:1). Zwycięstwo Starej Damie zagwarantowali dwaj nowo pozyskani zawodnicy - Diego oraz Felipe Melo. Trener Bianconerich Ciro Ferrara na pomeczowej konferencji prasowej powiedział, że nie był zaskoczony dobrym występem Diego. - On już zademonstrował swoją jakość w meczach o Puchar Berlusconiego. Widać, że Diego daje nam bardzo wiele w ofensywie, jednak muszę też przyznać, że zaskakuje mnie jego fenomenalna gra bez piłki. Ferrara został także zapytany, dlaczego posadził na ławce Alessando Del Piero. - To normalne, że niektórzy gracze będą musieli usiąść na ławce rezerwowych. Diego będzie miał szansę gry u boku Alexa po przerwie na mecze międzynarodowe. Co do samego meczu, to pierwsza połowa była świetna w naszym wykonaniu, szkoda tylko straconej bramki. - Oczywiste było, że Roma od początku pierwszej połowy rzuci się do ataku. Musieliśmy przetrwać ich ataki. W tym momencie nie jest ważne to, że mamy sześć punktów. Ważne jest to, że z gry czerpiemy radość. Teraz musimy tylko skupić się na treningu i kontynuować świetną serię - zakończył Ciro. 120px|right *2/38: Roma-Juventus 1:3 :Żadnego spotkania przeciwko Juventusowi nie wygrali jeszcze gracze Romy od momentu powrotu Starej Damy do Serie A, a ojcami dzisiejszego triumfu byli sprowadzeni latem Brazylijczycy Diego i Felipe Melo, którzy zdobyli dla gości wszystkie bramki. Przed spotkaniem w Rzymie trener miejscowych w jednym z wywiadów prognozował, że kluczowa dla losów pojedynku będzie rywalizacja w linii pomocy pomiędzy Daniele De Rossim a Diego. I gdyby zawsze z taką pewnością Luciano Spalletti przewidywał przyszłość, wtedy najprawdopodobniej nie musiałby tracić nerwów na ławce trenerskiej, bo już wcześniej zbiłby fortunę prognozując wyniki kolejnych losowań wszelakich loterii. W pierwszej połowie do bramki rywali trafiali obaj ze wspomnianych zawodników. Również obaj zostali ukarani przez sędziego żółtymi kartkami, sprawiając, że druga część ich rywalizacji zapowiadała się jeszcze bardziej pasjonująco. Pierwszy ukąsił gracz przyjezdnych, który przejął piłkę w środku pola od Cassettiego, popędził z nią w stronę bramki Romy i uderzył nie do obrony. Nie gorszymi umiejętnościami popisał się 10 minut później De Rossi, który wygrał walkę z jednym z rywali i pięknym, mierzonym strzałem zewnętrzną częścią stopy zdjął pajęczynę z bramki strzeżonej przez Buffona uderzając w samo jej okienko. Tuż przed ostatnim gwizdkiem sędziego w tej połowie Menez doskonałym podaniem dał szansę Tottiemu na kolejne w tym sezonie trafienie, ale kapitan Romy przegrał pojedynek ze swoim byłym kolegą z reprezentacji, który w sytuacji sam na sam obronił jego uderzenie… kolanem. W drugiej połowie ponownie najczęściej wymienianym przez komentatorów nazwiskiem było Diego. Brazylijczyk w 68. minucie gry drugi raz w tym meczu dał swojej drużynie prowadzenie, gdy w polu karnym zwodami posłał w zupełnie inną stronę pilnującego go Mexesa i uderzył na długi słupek, obok bezradnego Julio Sergio. Francuz miał okazję do rehabilitacji chwilę później, gdy po rzucie rożnym jego drużyny uderzył piłkę na bramkę, ta wpadła do siatki, ale sędzia ku rozpaczy miejscowych kibiców wcześniej nakazał drużynie Romy powtórzenie stałego fragmentu gry. W tym fragmencie to Juventus dyktował warunki, a jednak przed końcem gry mógł wypuścić zwycięstwo z rąk, gdy Francesco Totti trafił w słupek. Ostatecznie goście utrzymali prowadzenie do końca, tuż przed ostatnim gwizdkiem ciesząc się jeszcze ze swojej trzeciej bramki. Tym razem na listę strzelców wpisał się inny sprowadzony niedawno do Turynu zawodnik - Felipe Melo, a sam gol urodą nie ustępował niczym poprzednim trafieniom. Luciano Spalletti stracił tym samym kolejną szansę na przełamanie passy spotkań bez zwycięstwa nad Juventusem, trwającej już od 12 lat jego kariery szkoleniowej. :AS Roma- Juventus Turyn 1:3 :0:1 Diego 25 :1:1 De Rossi 35 :1:2 Diego 68 :1:3 Felipe Melo 93 :Roma: Julio - Cassetti, Mexes, Burdisso, Riise (71' Vucinic) - De Rossi, Pizarro, Taddei (46' Tonetto), Perrotta (81' Baptista) - Menez, Totti :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie (74' Legrottaglie) - Melo Felipe, Tiago, Marchisio (62' Camoranesi) - Diego (85' Poulsen) - Amauri, Iaquinta :Żółte kartki: Tiago 15', Diego 36', Marchisio 44', Grygera 80' (Juventus) oraz De Rossi 19', Taddei 34', Perrotta 37' (Roma) :Sędzia: Gianluca Rocchi *Veloso za rok w Juve? :Miguel Veloso w ostatnich miesiącach przyciągał zainteresowanie wielu możnych klubów z najsilniejszych lig w Europie, a tym razem chęć jego pozyskania miał wyrazić sam Juventus Turyn szukający wzmocnień do środka pola. Wicemistrzowie Włoch nie są jednak zainteresowani sprowadzeniem reprezentanta Portugalii już w tym okienku transferowym, a dopiero za rok, gdy nabiorą pewności, że pasuje on do wizji gry Ciro Ferrary. W tym czasie skauci Starej Damy mają monitorować postępy w grze 23-latka, tak jak to miało miejsce podczas spotkania w eliminacjach do Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Fiorentinie, za które Veloso otrzymał wysokie noty. Wcześniej Sporting odrzucał oferty wykupienia gracza przez angielskie kluby z powodu zaniżonej, jego zdaniem, wartości gracza. Szacuje się iż Portugalczycy oddadzą kartę zawodniczą swojej gwiazdy za nie mniej niż 18 milionów euro. 120px|right *Juve: 2 miliony i ani centa więcej! :Poniedziałek będzie ostatnim dniem, w którym Juventus będzie miał szansę na pozyskanie Fabio Grosso. Szefowie Bianconerich nie zamierzają jednak podkładać się włodarzom Lyonu. Jak podają dziennikarze La Gazzetta dello Sport, Jean-Claude Blanc postawił ultimatum prezydentowi francuskiej drużyny, Aulasowi: Juventus nie wyda na Grosso więcej, niż 2 miliony euro. To ostateczna propozycja Włochów - ani centa więcej. Choć na horyzoncie na Włocha czai się też Zenit Sankt Petersburg, Bianconeri mają po swojej stronie samego zawodnika, który zdecydowanie bardziej woli grać w koszulce Starej Damy. Kategoria:Strona główna